asesinato en las nubes
by Kisuka
Summary: Eliza se inclino hacia adelante, pero ella no dormía, ni hablaba ni pensaba ella... ella estaba muerta... horoXlen cap 7 up HaoXannaXyoh
1. Default Chapter

Kisuka: Hola a todos ustedes, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fics, ya sé, ya sé aun no termino los otros dos, pero no se preocupen yo puedo con todo, estare actualizandolos todos JAJAJAJa (risa desquisiada)SOY LA MEJOR JAJAJAJAJ  
  
Tuapi: calmese amita, bueno este fic, sera con poco sentido como todos los demás.  
  
Kisuka: eso es verdad, si esperan ver algo normal, pues este fic es todo lo contrario, antes que todo decirles que en este fic nadie se conoce entre si, o sea que es muyyyy pero muyyy aparte de la serie, solo utilizo los personajes y es muuyyyy OOc   
  
es decir que la personalidad aqui no cuenta.  
  
Tuapi: como es de asesinato y todo eso, es casi imposible que se mantengan las personalidades.  
  
kisuka: por ultimo decirles a todos que esta historia no es originalidad mia, es decir esta idea es de un libro que no dire el nombre por que sino ya sabran quien es el asesino y esa no es la idea XDDD tratenme de plageadora y todo lo que quieran, pero el estilo es completamente mío  
  
Tuapi: bueno ahora la historia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era ya invierno y en Francia especificamente en el aeródromo de Le Bourge caian pequeños copos de nieve, mientras todos los pasajeros rumbo a Croydon se apresuraban a abordar en avión.  
  
La primera en subir fue Anna, quien se dirigió a ocupar el asiento numero 16, su cabello era rubio y largo, ya tendría unos veinte años, y su atractivo era indudable.   
  
su asiento quedaba cerca de la cocina y los lavabos (no dare gran detalle del avión, ya veran por que)casi ya todos estaban listos y ubicados en sus asientos, Anna torcio levemente los labios, a sus oídos llegaba una voz chillona que le parecia conocida.  
  
- Que es extraordinario, poder encontrarnos... donde fue??.. en Le Pinet.. claro, claro, ¿que no te puede sentar conmigo?   
  
- me toco sentarme en el asiento numero 9, lastima...- dijo una voz varonil con amabilidad  
  
- No se preocupen, yo le cedere el asiento..- dijo una voz tambien varonil, pero si poder ver su rostro, ya que lo tenía tapado con una garn bufanda y un gorro.  
  
- gracias...- dijo amablemente el hombre tomando el puesto 17, acomodandose al lado de su amiga.  
  
nadie noto el sonrojo del otro hombre por la bufanda que llevaba puesta, sin decir palabra tomo su nuevo puesto.  
  
Anna lo observó tomar asiento, y luego volteo, sentia curiosidad por esas dos personas que habian estado en Le Pinet, por que ella tambien habia concurrido a ese lugar.  
  
Reconocio a la señora, era distinguida y conocida pero no podía recordar su nombre por mas que lo intentaba. el hombre tenía el aspecto de pertenecer a un campo, pero se notaba una persona distinguida.  
  
no se preocupo más de ellos, anna estaba decidida, pero muy decidida a no mirar hacia adelante, donde se podía apreciar una gabardina, si lo hacia se encontraría con la mirada del joven y ella no quería ¡antes morir!  
  
El avión comenzó a despegar, para ella era tan emocionante, lo habia vivido mas de 5 veces, pero esa sensación cuando pensaba que se estrellarian contra la pared de enfrente y que le hacia proferar una profunda exalacion le era agradable.  
  
En el avión, se encontraban 21 personas, 10 en la parte delantera y 11 en la parte de atrás, sin contar a los dos auxiliares y los dos pilotos que servían en el vuelo.  
  
" no debo mirar, debo recistirme, ya me lo he dicho a mi misma antes muerta, debo pensar en otras cosas, necesito distraerme"- pensaba Anna mirando hacia afuera, mientras recordaba el inicio del gran viaje de su vida.  
  
---------------------Flach Back------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿que harias si lo ganaras?- preguntó una de las cinco chicas que atendian la peluqueria.  
  
- tengo muy claro lo que quiero- dijo Anna con desición  
  
lo que realmente quería era viajar en avión.  
  
- no has ganado el primer premio, pero cien libras es suficiente-   
  
- deberías guardar la mitad, siempre es bueno para una urgencia  
  
- ¿y si viajas en mar?  
  
- no lo creo, me mareo facilmente, además ya lo decidi, viajare en avión a le Pinet, mucha de nuetros clientes vienen de alla, es hora de darme ese gusto no?- dijo Anna peinando el cabello de una de sus clientas.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna seguia en sus pensamientos, todo eso de ganarse un premio en dinero, no fue casualidad, había estado 10 días en le pinet y todos gracias a la ruleta... Sí, a la ruleta!  
  
---------------------Flach back-------------------------------------------------------  
  
para una persona como Anna, ir a jugar a los casinos era un pequeño placer que se daba de vez en cuando, tenía la gran esperanza de poder ganar dinero fácil. su gran facinacion era la ruleta.  
  
era la última apuesta que harían en el día, habia jugado prudentemente perdiendo parte de lo que tenía, era hora de arriesgarse al todo por todo, aún estaba indecisa, pero debia elegir entre los dos numeros que quedaban el 5 y el 6  
  
Anna tenía el presentimiento que saldría el 5, estaba segura, la ruleta ya estaba girando.  
  
- el 6...- dijo Anna bien alto, mientras levantaba su mano, ya no habia vuelta atrás, habia dicho el 6 contra su voluntad,al mismo tiempo que ella decía ese numero otro jugador habia elegido el 5  
  
la bola dio un golpe y se paró.  
  
- salió el número 5 - dijo el encargado  
  
Anna lanzo un resoplido de enfado   
  
el encargado pago al joven  
  
- ¿que no recogera su ganancia?- dijo el joven   
  
- ¿mías?- dijo Anna contrariada- pero... si aposte al 6  
  
- esta equivocada yo aposte el al 6 y usted al 5- dijo el joven, sonriendo seductoramente, su cabello era largo y sus ojos eran de una mirada profunda lo que lo hacia atractivo, Anna recogio la ganancia con duda, mientras le sonreía.  
  
el joven se despidio con la mano antes de desaparecer del lugar.  
  
sin duda era un joven corecto, no era de esos hombres que seden sus ganancias para relacionarse con mujeres, y ahora ella lo tenía enfrente, lo que hacia aumentar su nerviosismo.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
anna desperto de sus recuerdos al escuchar a la señora chillona, lanzar un gritito   
  
- se me a roto una uña, llame a mi doncella- ordeno la señora al auxiliar.  
  
el joven desaparecio y se presento una joven vestida de negro con un joyero.  
  
la señora le ordeno que fuera en busca del maletín, ella obedientemente atraveso todo el avión al lugar donde se encontraba las mantas y le llevo el maletin a su señora, retirandose luego.  
  
luego Anna desvio la mirada y miro aun mas allá, a su lado habia una joven limpiando su flauta, lo que hizo que Anna riera discretamente, la imagen que se le venia a la cabeza al verla era el de una abogada y una grana doctora. Detrás se sentaban dos franceses, uno ya mayor con barba y uno mas joven que al parecer era su hijo, discutian o eso le parecia, aunque el mas joven solo contestaba con una risita que era contagiosa.  
  
delante de ella, estaba el señor de gabardina, que por una razon que aun ella no entendia lo esquivaba.  
  
el señor hao que estaba frente a Anna estaba mirandola fijamente.  
  
" es muy bella, ese semblante tan seguro, es el ser mas dulce que he visto, claro que la recuerdo y muy bien, se encontraba tan triste que le sedi mi ganancia solo por verla sonreir... ¡Diablos!"- pensaba hao mientras intentaba sin resultado desviar sus pensamientos  
  
" son una ruina, simpre lo he estado, solo tengo una salida, si me atreviese... tengo los nervios de punta ¡maldita droga! no debi tomarla, mi cara esta horrible y ese horo-horo esta detras de mi esposo ¡Maldito gay!, estoy segura que quiere algo con len, pero claro que no le será facil, yo nunca sedere, debo tomar una resolucion- pensaba Pilika mientras intentaba prender el cigarro que tenia en la boca.  
  
- lo siento, pero esta prohibido fumar en el avión- le advirtio Manta, uno de los auxiliares.  
  
con gran enojo Pilika guardo el cigarro  
  
"que pensara esa chiquilla, se ve muy preocupada, ¿por que se negara a ver al joven que tiene enfrente, creo que ambos saben de sobra que su sentimiento es mutuo"- pensaba len apenas viendo con la bufanda que llevaba "de la que me he salvado, mi esposa en este viaje y con horo-horo- un rubor cubrio sus mejillas- aunque me las he arreglado bien para que no me descubrieran  
  
"no puedo decidirme, aunque este sea el viaje mas importante para mi carrera, la música es algo que llena el alma"- pensaba la doctora Jun, mientras limpiaba afanosamente su flauta, nerviosamente se la llevo a la boca, pero la volvio a guardar  
  
el Avión comenzo a descender, miro a su acompañante, el señor de bufande pareciera que durmiera, pero palidecia de vez en cuando.  
  
El señor Fausto respondio agitado a su hijo que tenia al lado mientas este sonreia.  
  
- estan todos completamente equivocados, mira! las ceramicas de Samara... - dijo el rubio molesto, con un tono de desquisio.  
  
- no te exaltes, hay que sacar informacion de diversas fuentes jijijiji- rio yoh divertido  
  
la discusion siguio un rato.  
  
el señor Lyserg, gran escritor de novelas detestivescas, se levantó de su lugar saco un libro de su imperniable y volvio a su asiento, estaba muy concentrado buscando una cuartada para uno de sus libros.  
  
" no puedo excederme, debo estar firme, no puedo excederme en los dividendos, sino estoy perdido ¡maldita sea!- pensaba Ryu.  
  
Hao se levanto y se dirigió al lavabo, Anna aprovecho el momento y se empolvo y se pinto los labios, aunque ni ella misma sabia por que lo hacia.  
  
una avispa retumbo cerca de Lyserg, quien la espanto distraidamente mientras seguia en sus reflexiones, esta volo hacia donde estaba Yoh quien la mató, todo quedo tranquilo sin nadie notar que la señora Eliza en el primer asiento, se inclino hacia adelante, cualquiera que la hubiese visto pensaria que dormia, pero ella no dormía, ni hablaba ni pensaba ella...   
  
ella estaba muerta...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LEAN ESTA NOTA SI QUIEREN PARTICIPAR POR PREMIOS  
  
Kisuka: bueno aqui lo dejo, se que algunos, no le parecio interesante incluso diran " y a mi que me importa que se haya muerto Eliza", pero ya veran que mas adelante se volvera mas interesante, me impresiona como esta quedando.  
  
les quiero hacer un reto, quien se une a la resolucion, quiero ver que los lectores se transformen en detectives, el premio sera un set de fotos, de lo que deseen, es decir de algunos personajes de shaman king, tambien abra 2 y 3 lugar ^^  
  
Tuapi: yo ya se quien es, puedo participar???  
  
Kisuka: no lo puedes saber, por que aun no a pasado nada... bueno los que estan interesados y que dejen review, les mandare el plano del avion y los asientos que ocupaba cada uno ¿que pensaron que esto no era algo serio? pues se equivocan, soy profesional y me lo tomo en serio, quiero que se diviertan asi que por favor dejen rev, aunque no esperen palnos tan buenos por que no soy muy buena en el paint TToTT  
  
Tuapi: nadie le dejara amita  
  
Kisuka casi estrangula a Tuapi   
  
Kisuka: los que les gusto el fic dejen rev, si quieren no es necesario que perticipen, ya vieron que esto no tiene nada que ver con la serie y que los personajes poseen diferentes personalidades, esta de mas decir que nadie se conocia, que Anna y Yoh no eran novios y que Horo y Pilika no eran hermanos, entre otras cosas  
  
Tuapi: espero que personas tan suspicazes como yo, puedan descubrir al asesino  
  
Kisuka: claro como si fueras persona  
  
Tuapi: ejem.... DEJEN REVVVVVVVVVVVV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. descubrimientos

Kisuka: ya actualize ^^  
  
Tuapi: en serio??? no me estis -_-  
  
Kisuka: ^^UU bueno... en este capitulo no hay mucha accion  
  
Tuapi: pero se entregan muchos datos importantes  
  
Kisuka: a lo mejor no tanto, pero hay que estar atentos a los detalles  
  
---------------------------  
  
Descubrimientos  
  
cualquiera que la hubiese visto pensaria que dormia, pero ella no dormía, ni hablaba ni pensaba ella...   
  
ella estaba muerta...  
  
Manta Oyamada, pasaba por todos los puestos dejando nota avisando que en 30 minutos llegarían a su destino, luego volvia pasando recogiendo las notas y el dinero diciendo "muchas gracias, espero allan disfrutado el viaje", habían dos de los pasajeros que dormían profundamente, el primero era el señor con bufanda y gorro y el otro era la señora del primer asiento, desperto al señor que dormia quien sin decir nada le pago de mala gana, a él le dolia despertar a la señora eliza ya que ella habia viajado muchas veces antes y le daba buena propina, asi que decidio despertarla cuando solo faltaban 5 minutos.  
  
- disculpe señora...- dijo el auxiliar, sin contestacion alguna.  
  
luego la zamorreo un poco, pero la señora solo se inclino hacia adelante, luego manta se retiro con una palidez espantosa.  
  
- vamos, anda y vuelve a despertarla- dijo Opacho- no creo lo que dices...  
  
- te digo que no despierta, puede ser un ataque...- dijo Manta muy exaltado.  
  
- esta bien, creo que el pasajero numero 10 es medico- dijo Opacho  
  
Manta volvio al avion, se acercó a su asiento.  
  
- disculpe, ¿ es usted por casualidad medico?- pregunto en un susurro.  
  
Jun solo asintio silenciosamente  
  
- ¿podria venir un momento? una señora tiene una cara horrible, parece que esta enferma- dijo Manta  
  
Jun se levanto y lo siguio, sin percatarse que su compañero de puesto (len) la seguia adelante.  
  
Jun se inclino sobre la mujer que vestia de negro.  
  
- esta muerta- dijo jun levantandose  
  
- ¿fue un ataque? ¿no?- preguntó Manta sobresaltado.  
  
- no lo sabre sin los examenes ¿cuando la vio viva la ultima vez? - preguntó Jun   
  
- emm... cuando le servi su cafe, hace unos 45 minutos- dijo Manta esforzandose por recordar  
  
- hace cosa de media hora que esta muerta- sentencio Jun.  
  
la mayoria de los pasajeros comenzo a agudizar el oído para escuchar lo que decian, sentian gran curiosidad.  
  
- hay una marca en el cuello- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.  
  
se dieron cuenta que era el señor, que dormia antes profundamente, que con la bufanda no se le podia ver la cara, solo un par de ojos dorados.  
  
- eso es cierto- se limito a contestar Jun  
  
- ¿dice que esta mujer esta muerta y tiene una marca en el cuello? - dijo Fausto incorporandose a la conversacion.  
  
- jijijiji a lo mejor fue esta avispa que mate, podria causar la muerte- dijo Yoh sonriendo, mientras señalaba la avispa muerta en su plato.  
  
- podria ser posible, mas aun si la señora sufria problemas cardiacos- dijo jun  
  
- ¿Podriamos hacer algo? - preguntó opacho- estamos por llegar.  
  
- no, dejenla aqui, no hay que moverla. - dijo Jun  
  
- claro, como usted diga- dijo Opacho.  
  
- la doctora jun se disponia a volver a su asiento, mirando con sorpresa al hombre abrigado que permanecia inmovil  
  
- es mejor que vuelve a su asiento, estamos por llegar- dijo Jun  
  
- hagan todos, favor de volver a sus asientos- dijo Manta levantando la voz.  
  
- aqui hay algo...- dijo len inexpresivamente.  
  
- ¿algo?  
  
- si, creo que han olvidado algo- dijo apuntando el suelo.  
  
manta y Jun miraron lo que apuntaba, era una cosa negro con amarillo, casi tapado por la falda de eliza.  
  
- ¿otra avispa?- dijo jun sorprendida  
  
len se agacho y lo recogio con cuidado  
  
- podria ser, pero no lo es- dijo levantandola para que lo vieran  
  
era un pequeño copo de seda, naranja y negra, sujetada a una larga pua descolorida.  
  
- ¡dios santo! - dijo el escritor Lyserg, asomandose ansioso- esto es genial, lo mas curioso que he visto  
  
- ¿podria explicarme? ¿sabe lo que es esto?- preguntó Manta.  
  
- ¡claro que sé! - grito lyserg con entusiasmo- es el aguijon que ciertas tribus disparaban con cerbatana, no acierto a recordar que tribus eran, pero estoy seguro que es una flecha que se dispara con cerbatana...   
  
- es la conocida flecha envenenada de los indios sudamericanos ¿puede ser esto posible?- se digo mas para si, len tao.  
  
- es lo mas extraordinario, soy autor de novelas policiacas, pero nunca crei vivir una en...  
  
se callo forzosamente, por que el avión descendia suevemente y todos los que iban de pie se tambaleron un poco.  
  
Manta y jun dejaron de ser dueños de la situacion, ese hombre casi riduculo que estaba muy abrigado aunque hacia muchas calor, habia llegado a tener mucho protagonismo, hablaba con autoridad y con convencimiento, por lo que nadie lo cuestiono.  
  
Len pidio que todos se sentaran y esperaran a las personas especializadas.  
  
casi todos obedecieron, la unica que se opuso fue Pilika quien se opuso gritando  
  
- ¡esto es ridiculo! si supiera quien soy...  
  
- lo sé mas que nadie- dijo esta vez Len sacandose la bufanda y el gorro  
  
- ¿¿que??? ¿esposo? ¿ que diablos haces tu aqui?- preguntó Pilika sorprendida- pense que estarias en casa  
  
Len no contesto, se limito a mirar a Horo-horo quien estaba notablemente sonrojado.  
  
Pilika se dio cuenta de esto y muy enojada volvio a su asiento, al cabo de unos 30 minutos entro en el avión una joven muy bonita, pero que apesar de parecer muy timida, desprendia autoridad.  
  
- ¿que a pasado aqui?- preguntó  
  
la doctora y los auxiliares relataron lo sucedido.  
  
- les ruego a todos los pasajeros que vengan por aqui-   
  
- disculpe, pero tengo una cita de negocios urgente- dijo Ryu  
  
- realmente lo siento, pero todo indica que es un asesinato y es necesario.  
  
- la flecha envenenada de los indios sudamericanos- dijo Lyserg delirante de alegria.  
  
- no soporto esto...- dijo Pilika indignada  
  
- para mi tambien, pero ya oiste... creo que deberias hacer caso a tu "marido"- dijo Horo-horo remarcando esta palabra con un poco de tristeza.  
  
Pilika lo miro con verdadero odio e intento obedecer  
  
la joven les pidio que aguardaran un poco mas, mientras hablaba con la doctora Jun.  
  
- ¿disculpe? puedo ir tambien- pregunto Len  
  
la inspectora lo miro con recelo, pero al instante su expresion cambio.  
  
- disculpe señor Tao, no le reconoci me agradaria que asistiera a la entrevista- dijo la joven sonriendo.  
  
- esperen yo tambien quiero ir- dijo Pilika- tengo derecho soy su esposa.  
  
- lo siento, esto es asunto secreto y en todo caso si pidiera que alguien viniera no serias tu- dijo len mirando por un momento a horo-Horo quien nervioso se sento en un banco, luego sin decir mas siguio a la joven.   
  
Pilika estaba roja de la rabia que sentia, pero intento calmarse mordiendose el labio.  
  
- creo que la vi en Le Pinet- dijo Hao, mirando con cierta timidez a Anna.  
  
- si, estuve alli- dijo con cierta frialdad  
  
luego siguió un incómodo silencio  
  
- yo le reconoci de inmediato- dijo hao hablando al fin.  
  
- ¿en serio?  
  
- ¿cree que esto es un asesinato?- pregunto hao sin contestarle.  
  
- creo que si, todo lo indica, en parte esto es muy excitante, pero a la vez repugnante- dijo Anna estremeciendose, hao se le acerco protectoramente.  
  
fausto y su hijo Yoh, hablaban en frances, Ryu anotaba en una libreta y constantemente miraba su reloj, Pilika daba pateaditas de impaciencia, mientras fumaba nerviosa.  
  
En el despacho continuo, se encontraba Len, la joven inspectora y Jun.  
  
- soy tamao, encargada de este caso, es realmente emocionante, no habia tenido un caso asi en años, le agradeceria doctora me diera sus señas- dijo la joven peliroja profesionalmente.  
  
- mi nombre es Jun Midori (no puede ser Tao, por una razon obia), vivo en harley 329  
  
un policia anotaba esto en una libreta  
  
- ¿puede decirnos una hora aproximada?- preguntó tamao  
  
- a ver, cuando la revise pense que una media hora, de eso ya ha pasado un poco de tiempo- dijo Jun- lo de como murio, prefiero no decir nada hasta que se le haga la autopsia  
  
- ¿vio algo sospechoso?  
  
esta nego con la cabeza.  
  
- yo tampoco vi nada, me quede dormido - dijo Len   
  
- bueno, creo que abra una investigacion asi que rogaria no salir del pais hasta entonces- dijo tamao  
  
- esta bien- dijo Jun levantandose y saliendo  
  
- este caso parece muy irreal, es como decirlo... casi imposible. - dijo tamao  
  
- pero acaba de pasar y frente a mis narices- dijo len un poco molesto  
  
- dos oficiales registran el avion, mas tarde vendran fotografos y tomaran las huellas digitales- dijo Tamao- ¡¡LLAMEN A LOS AUXILIARES!!- grito a su oficial  
  
- bueno estamos a su disposicion- dijo Opacho sonriendo  
  
- ¿conocian a la victima?- pregunto tamao.  
  
- solo de vista, habia viajado un par de veces en este avion, supongo que asuntos de negocio- dijo Opacho  
  
- la vi en el primer vuelo de las ocho- dijo Manta- como ya saben le servi el cafe y luego le pase la nota... pense que dormia ¡diablos! ¡debia de estar muerta ya!- en su voz se detecto el espanto.   
  
- ¿que sistema utilizan para servir la mesa?- pregunto Len   
  
- pasamos juntos, generalmente pasamos de atras hacia adelante, no recuerdo que se haya levantado en algun momento- dijo Opacho  
  
- y al parecer no conocia a nadie- dijo manta  
  
- una ultima pregunta ¿vio alguno de ustedes una avispa?- preguntó Len  
  
los dos negaron  
  
- creo que en el avión no habia avispa alguna- dijo opacho.  
  
- habia una, se los aseguro- dijo Len.  
  
- ¿a si? pues no la vimos- dijo manta  
  
- bueno no importa, pueden irse- dijo tamao examinando los pasaportes.- oh! hay una condesa,¿ no es su esposa?  
  
- si  
  
- creo que la despacharemos primera, se encontraba muy impaciente- dijo tamao  
  
- dejela, siempre a sido una histerica  
  
- ¿no cree que ese escritor... lyserg aya echo todo esto? parece cosa de él, a lo mejor quiso pasar lo de su novelas a la vida real- dijo tamao encogiendose de hombros  
  
Len la miro con duda.  
  
- podrian hacer una relacion de todos los objetos que se encuentren en posesion de cada pasajero- propuso   
  
- si usted lo pide, claro que lo hare- dijo Tamao mirandole con curiosidad   
  
enseguida entro Pilika, con una extraña calma, se sento y se presento como esposa de Len, dijo que la muerta le era completamente desconocida, solo recordaba haber visto pasar a los auxiliares hacia adelante pero a nadie mas  
  
- no querido, no vi ninguna avispa- dijo Pilika contestando la pregunta de len  
  
horo-horo se habia mostrado un poco nervioso, su declaracion fue muy parecida a la de su "amiga", no habia visto nunca a la victima, si habia visto a unos señores de la parte trasera del departamento espantandola y estaba casi seguro que uno la habia matado, algo raro en él fue que en toda la entrevista no miro ni una sola vez a Len y mantenia la vista fija en tamao, cosa que enfado a len notablemente.  
  
- ¿por que me mira tanto? ¿me quiere invitar a salir?- rio divertida Tamao.  
  
- podria ser- contesto el aludido sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
- ya puedes retirarte- dijo len molesto, mientras horo se levantaba y salia.  
  
- muy simpatico ese muchacho, aproposito esos franceses me parecen muy sospechosos estaban muy cerca de la victima, ademas la maleta que utilizaban estaba cargada de etiquetas extranjeras, por lo que pudieron conseguir facilmente el veneno  
  
- puede ser posible, pero en un aspecto se equivoca, los conosco muy bien de vista, son los señores Fausto y su hijo Yoh, son dos grandes arqueologos y muy doctos, que han estado en una gran escabacion en Persia, muy importante- finalizo Len  
  
fausto declaro que no conocia a la muerta, no se habia fijado en nada en especial ya que discutia con su hijo sobre las ceramicas de Asia, no se habia movido de su asiento, si, habia visto una avispa que su hijo habia matado. Su hijo afirmo lo de su padre, siempre reia lo que sacaba fuera de quisio a Tamao.  
  
el señor Lyserg no lo paso tan bien, para el gusto de tamao el sabia mucho sobre flechas y cerbatanas.  
  
- ¿ha tenido una cerbata en sus manos?- preguntó la pelirosa  
  
- emmm... si, no tengo por que negarlo, pero puedo explicarlo...- dijo nervioso- yo estaba escribiendo una novela, necesitaba una ilustracion, sobre las huellas digitales en la cerbatana y adquiri una para ellos, la novela se llama La clave del pétalo de la rosa, aunque hace seis meses que no la veo.  
  
- se levanto de su asiento?- pregunto la inspectora con recelo  
  
- no, con certeza que no...al menos... bien, sí que lo deje  
  
- ¿donde fue?  
  
- fui por una guía de ferrocariles que estaba en mi chubasquero, donde estaban las mantas-   
  
- ¿entonces paso al lado de la muerta?  
  
- no..., al menos... bueno, sí debi pasar- dijo Lyserg muy asustado- pero fue mucho antes de que la encontraran.  
  
sí, el vio una avispa pasar cerca, le daba miedo, fue poco despues de que sirvieran café y lo espanto, luego entro Hao.  
  
el era dentista, habia estado en Le Pinet viendo accesorios bucales (dentista?? se la creen?? Oo)  
  
no habia visto nada por que estaba de espalda y tampoco conocia a la difunta, se habia levantado para ir al lavabo, volvio de inmediato a su puesto, no vio niguna avispa.  
  
despues declaro Ryu, se mostro muy enojado, estaba por negocios en paris, no conocia a la asesinada, se sentaba detras, pero no podia verla sin levantarse y voltearse, habia visto a los dos arqueologos quien mato a una avispa, pero no la habia visto antes, solo vio pasar a los auxiliares, no sabia lo que era una cerbatana, cuando el se habia retirado entro un guardia con algo en la mano, era la cerbatana.  
  
- no posee huellas digitales- dijo el policia  
  
- ¿donde se encontro?- preguntó Tamao  
  
- debajo de uno de los asientos de los pasajeros, creo que el del numero 9- contesto  
  
- ese asiento es de...- intentaba recordar Tamao  
  
- ese asiento era.. era el mío- dijo Len exaltado  
  
continuara.........................................................  
  
Kisuka: ya termine este, bueno este capitulo esta mas largo de lo normal y aunque ustedes creen que no dice nada, dice mucho OO   
  
Tuapi: los capitulos mas interesantes estan mas adelante por que...  
  
Kisuka: por que espero que mas gente se una a la busqueda del asesino, asi que estare esperando, ademas creo que este fic sera un poco largo, por que el asesinato es muy complejo  
  
Tuapi: ¿como la cerbatana esta debajo de Len? no me digas...  
  
Kisuka. callate, no des pistas, eso lo veras mas adelante.  
  
Kisuka: por ultimo, espero que en cada review pongan las observaciones que hayan echo les parece?  
  
-------------sora_121---------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: muchas gracias, no tenia la esperanza de que alguien lo leyera, y me dices que esta genial me emociono TToTT  
  
Tuapi: besito para ti tambien, espero que seas buen detective.  
  
------------Candy-chan---------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: grax por leer mi humilde fic ^^ claro que las psitas no estan dadas pero ya iran apareciendo  
  
Tuapi: AJJAJAJA MALDITO GAY XDDD  
  
Kisuka: cuando lo escribi casi me caigo de la silla de la risa, lo de Tamao lo tendre en cuanta, que se muera... claro en mi otro fic   
  
----------- Shaman horo---------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: si, me tente con tu historia, pero la mia ta quedando mas como libro ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: sabra cual es es asesino?? lo dudo...  
  
Kisuka: yo =, pero dejemoslo soñar XDDD ademas que no vale con solo saber quien es el asesino si no tambien como lo hizo  
  
Tuapi: pero el es muy capo ^^  
  
----------- c-erika-------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por el review, la mataste?? se me acabo la historia ._. jajajajaja pero como dices no estuviste ^^ sino ya te hubieran arrestado  
  
Tuapi: bueno como dices hay muchas posibilidades, todos podrian querer matarla   
  
Kisuka: bueno ya murio, no hay nada que hacer jijijiji ^^ solo descubrir al asesino  
  
Tuapi: el plano te lo hara llegar cuanto antes  
  
Kisuka: ademas de decir al culpable hay que poner ademas como lo hizo.  
  
---------saint yagami------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: siempre tan linda gracias ^^   
  
Tuapi: toda una profesional  
  
Kisuka: me encantan tus halagos, el vuelco era necesario, para crear la historia, me fue dificil adaptarlos a los del verdadero libro  
  
Tuapi: viniendo de mi ama se espera cualquier cosa... ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: te atrapo que bien, claro que estare encantada de tenerte como detective  
  
-------seinko--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: que gran argumento XDDDDDD  
  
Tuapi: pero puede ser...  
  
Kisuka: claro, aqui todo puede ser, pero acuerdate que los personajes ahora piensan diferente ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: haoXanna eso esta por verse  
  
Kisuka: ya Inuyasha XDDDDDDD y yo te cortare con el hamakekeru ryo no hirameki XDDDDDDD tu eres javiasha y yo soy camillakachin X (ajajaja como se escriba, no soy buena con las letras)  
  
------Sebaschavez---------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por el review, que esta bueno, me halagas ^^  
  
Tuapi: pero amita... quiere torturarte OO  
  
Kisuka: emmm... un gran problema, si lo hace no podre seguir escribiendo ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: pero entonces escriba rapido y listo  
  
Kisuka: con tantos fics, pero como soy genial claro que puedo ^^   
  
Tuapi: el esta muy loco ¿la avispa?   
  
Kisuka: oye... puede ser cualquiera 


	3. en el tribunal

TRIBUNAL JUDICIAL  
  
- ese asiento era.. era el mío- dijo Len exaltado  
  
- que concidencia...- dijo tamao sonriendo  
  
- ¿que no entiende...?- pregunto Len  
  
- claro que no sospecharemos de usted, es un reconocido detective a nivel mundial- simplemente respondio  
  
- bueno solo falta esa señorita Anna no?- dijo  
  
- claro, me pregunto como sera- dijo tamao  
  
- es muy linda  
  
- con cuidado, tu esposa te podria escuchar  
  
- por desgracias es mi esposa- dijo resignado  
  
- es muy dificil tener a alguien en tu corazon y no poder corresponderle- dijo la chica pelirosa  
  
len se sonrojo  
  
- la joven estaba nerviosa- se limito a cambiar el tema  
  
Tamao lo miro alerta  
  
- cuando una joven esta nerviosa es por que hay un joven cerca, no un crimen- dijo Len sonriendo.  
  
Anna entro normal, contesto las preguntas, ella vivia en Harrogate N.W.5 era una peluquera (sin comentario XDD) y volvia de Le Pinet, nego haber visto le cerbatana en el avión, no conocía a la victima, pero se habia fijado en ella al subir.  
  
- ¿por que se fijo en ella?- preguntó tamao  
  
- por que para ser tan vieja, era muy bonita- dijo simplemente Anna  
  
la respuesta los convencio y la dejaron ir.  
  
- esto realmente me intriga, es como si una novela fuera llevada a la realidad... ¿habra que buscar a un viajero que venga de donde presede este objeto?, pero.... ¿de donde procede precisamente?- se pregunta mas para si Tamao.  
  
- si se fija hay un pequeño papel adherido al canuto (cerbatana), me parece que el que la uso le saco la etiqueta, lo mas probable es que alguien lo trajo de la selva a una tienda de colecciones raras- dijo Len- permitame una sola pregunta  
  
- digame  
  
- ¿hara la relacion detallada de los objetos pertenecientes a cada uno de los pasajeros?  
  
- no creo que sea necesario, pero si ustede lo pide...- dijo tamao  
  
- gracias...   
  
la vista judicial del caso se efectuo 5 dias despues, una muerte de ese modo despertaba la curiosidad de la gente, por lo que la que sala estaba llena de diferentes personas, la mayoria de la prensa.  
  
primero llamaron a Billy (abogado de la muerta)   
  
- ¿reconoce a la victima?  
  
- claro, este es el de mi cliente Eliza Marie Morisot(nombre verdadero)  
  
- ¿se le conocia con algun otro?  
  
- si señor, con el de madame Giselle.  
  
los lapices de los periodistas se movian agilmente.  
  
- ¿nos puede decir con preciosion quien era ella?  
  
- Madame Giselle, poniendola con el nombre que utilizaba frecuentemente, era una conocida prestamista de paris- respondio Billy.  
  
- ¿donde dirigia sus negocios?  
  
- en la calle Joliette, numero 3, tambien es su domicilio- dijo el abogado. - su clientela estaba mayoritariamente constituida por aristocratas y profesionales, que pedian discrecion  
  
- ¿sabe en que consisitia concretamente sus negocios?  
  
- no señor, ella los manejaba sola, no pedia ayuda... lo que si esque era completamente rica  
  
despues de que Billy se sentara, paso Manta.  
  
- soy empleado de la Compañia Aerea Internacional, Ltd, soy el auxiliar mas antiguo- dijo Manta un poco nervioso, contestando la pregunta.  
  
- ¿habia visto antes a la difunta?  
  
- si, 7 meses atras en el servicio de las 8:45 y desde entonces la vi viajar unas 2 o 3 veces.  
  
- haga favor de decirnos lo que ocurrio durante el viaje del martes  
  
- bueno despues de servir el almuerzo pasé de mesa en mesa con la nota. crei que la señora estaba durmiendo y decidi despertarla cuando estuvieramos a punto de llegar, y bueno fue cuando descubri que estaba muerta o enferma.  
  
- ¿vio la cerbatana en la mano de algun pasajero?  
  
- pues no la habia tenido tan cerca antes, pero estoy casi seguro que no señor.  
  
luego de el paso la doctora Jun.  
  
ella dio a entender que un auxiliar la habia llamado y ella habia descubierto que ya habia muerto cosa de 45 minutos antes, aunque no supo que la habia matado, necesitaban un examen para saberlo.  
  
- como el doctor principal no pudo asistir yo dare los resultados- dijo Jun- él determino que la muerte se causo por una vilenta toxina en la sangre, la muerte se produjo exactamente por la paralisis aguda del corazon, su muerte fue casi instantanea,al parecer la punta de la pua fue untada con un curare indigena, pero ya no queda mucho rastro, por lo que supongo que el verdadero veneno es el boomslang mejor conocido como serpiente del árbol.  
  
- ¿que es eso?  
  
- la boomslag es una serpiente de Amercica del Sur, es una de las mas venenosas del musno, imeginense que si le das de este veneno a una hiena esta muere antes que se le retire la aguja.  
  
luego llamaron al detective Len Tao, hubo una gran agitacion de interes, pero la informacion que dio fue muy reducida. no habia visto nada y el habia encontrado la pua en el suelo.  
  
luego fue llamada su esposa, Pilika.  
  
esta no habia observado nada y tampoco conocia a la victima  
  
los periodistas escribian cosas como "la gran dama Pilika, casada con el gran detective Len tao, se presento a atestiguar"  
  
pero los diarios feministas escribian " la fina dama, esta vestida con un lindo sombrero, de esos que esta de moda, vestida de negro..."  
  
luego paso el señor Horo-horo, quien estaba nervioso aunque no presisamente por la presion, sino por que enfrente tenia dos grandes ojos dorados que lo miraban insistentemente, declaro lo mismo que su "amiga" pilika.  
  
luego pasó Ryu, estaba un poco serio  
  
- habito en avenida Blainbery, 1... soy director gerente de Ellis Vale cement Co- dijo Ryu ahorrandose que le preguntaran.  
  
- ¿ha visto una cerbatana?  
  
- nunca en mi vida, la conoci hace unos dias, cuando la señorita Tamao me la enseño en la entrevista.  
  
- ¿se sentaba detras de la difunta? ¿en el numero 4?  
  
- si..  
  
- usted podia ver todo lo que pasaba no?  
  
- en realidad no, por que los asientos eran muy altos... pero si alguien se hubiera levantado y hubiera usado la cerbatana lo hubiera notado, pero no vi nada por el estilo...  
  
- ¿alguien de adelante se levanto?  
  
- si, uno que estaba dos filas mas adelante se levanto y fue al lavabo, aunque estoy seguro que no llevaba nada en las manos y volvio directamente a su asiento.  
  
- ¿alguien mas se levanto?  
  
- claro, el que estaba delante de mi, el del asiento numero 8  
  
- protesto- dijo Lyserg levantandose de un brinco- eso fue antes de las una.  
  
- tome asiento... luego podra defenderse- dijo el juez- aprposito ¿el llevaba algo en las manos?  
  
- si, creo que llevaba una estilográfica y a la vuelta traia una libro, no vi a nadie mas, a.. bueno yo igual me levante al lavabo y no llevaba ninguna cerbatana  
  
- adopta un tono altivo muy impropio, sientese  
  
el señor hao no dio nada a la luz, entonces se llamo al escritor Lyserg, que para todos los periodistas o su gran mayoria un personaje inferior de poco calibre.  
  
- sí, compré una cerbatana- dijo Lyserg chillonamente- la tengo aqui, para que vean que no es la misma con la que se llevo acabo el crimen- dijo mostrandola con aire triunfal.  
  
el juez se mostro severo, señalando que nadie lo culpaba de nada y que no habia sido necesario presentar de ese modo la cerbatana. el escritor dejo en claro que no habia prestado atencio ya que estuvo enfrscado en buscar una cuartada para su novela y que aunque hubiera sido intoxificado todo el avión el no se hubiera dado por enterado.  
  
la señorita Anna no habia laterado el ritmo de los lapices de los periodistas.  
  
le toco el turno a los dos franceses  
  
primero paso Fausto.  
  
afirmo que habia viajado para una conferencia, no prestaron mucha atencion por que estaba con su hijo en una discusion tecnica, solo se percato de la victima solo cuando se habia armado revuelo con que estaba enferma, pero nunca antes la habia visto.  
  
- ¿dice usted que ha regresado de no hace mucho del oriente?  
  
- si, de persia- dijo el rubio sin inmutarse.  
  
- ¿han viajado por paises salvajes?  
  
- si, claro.  
  
- ¿ha estado en algun lugar donde los indigenas usen flechas envenenadas?  
  
a fausto le costo entender la pregunta ya que no sabia muy bien el idioma, pero cuando lo hizo movio la cabeza energicamente.  
  
- nunca... jamas me eh encontrado con algo semejante.  
  
Yoh su hijo se ajusto a la descripcion de su padre, siempre sonreia cosa que exasperaba un poco a la audiencia, el habia pensado que la muerte se le habia atribuido a la abispa, que el mismo habia matado.  
  
ellos fueron los ultimos, el juez señalo que nunca habia tenido un caso asi, donde el asesinato ocurrio en un espacio muy reducido y que el asesino estaba entre los que habian declarado.  
  
contando entre los 10 o 12 testigos contando los auxiliares, el asesino se habia llevado la cebatana a la boca y disparado a distancia, sin que naie se hubiera dado cuenta.  
  
a falta de pruebas para acusar a alguien en concreto, solo se podia aconsejar al jurado que diera un veredicto.  
  
uno de los miembros del jurado, de cara cuadrada y ojos maliciosos  
  
- se permite una pregunta- dijo  
  
- diga usted  
  
- ¿no dijo que la cerbatana fue allada bajo un asiento? ¿quien lo utilizaba?  
  
- era el del numero 9, el monsieur len tao, el es un detective privado muy conocido y respetado a ayudado a Scotland Yard variadas ocasiones.  
  
- ¡extranjeros! - murmuro con poca satisfaccion- no hay que fiarse de ellos.- ¿no fue usted el que encontro la puá?- dijo esta vez en voz alta.  
  
- si  
  
el jurado se retiro a deliberar, al cabo de algunos minutos aperecio el presidente con un papel que el juez leyo en voz baja  
  
- ¿que es esto?- murmuro el juez frunciendo el ceño- ¡tonterias! no puedo aceptar este veredicto  
  
continuara------------------------------------------  
  
ENTREVISTA ESPECIAL CON UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES  
  
Kisuka: uff!! termine este capitulo... por fin se me hizo muy largo  
  
Tuapi: esperamos sus sospechas y sus avances... jjijijiji esto esta muy interesante  
  
Kisuka: ya Yoh ¬¬ bueno aqui hay mucho que sacar espero que a todos les haya llegado mi plano, al que no le llego que me avise y se lo vuelvo a mandar, antes de los rev, tendremos una entrevista con emmm lyserg el nos dira por que no es el asesino, asi todos cap a cap ^^  
  
Lyserg: muchas gracias por invitarme ^^  
  
Kisuka: *_* em... podria explicarnos por que deberiamos creer que no es el asesino?  
  
lyserg: por que no fui, no por que aya comprado una #~€@€&% cerbata deba ser yo  
  
Kisuka. em... calmese...  
  
Lyserg: todos piensan que soy yo.... no"!!!! una infamia yo seria incapaz  
  
Kisuka: no se coloque nervioso.  
  
Lyserg: como no voy a estarlo, nadie me cree... detesto todo esto vayanse todos a las #€@#&/%#  
  
Lyserg comienza a romper todo lo que encuentra en su camino, se retira riendo como loco  
  
Kisuka: ejem... aqui tienen las causas por las que no es el asesino, segun el ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: bueno... ahora los rev mejor -_-   
  
---------saint Yagami-------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: me encanta que me halages... muchisimas gracias y espero que ninguno de mis fics te decepcionen ^^ aunque por lo que me has dado entender todo lo que escribo te gusta y eso me alegra demasiado yupi!!!!!!!  
  
Kisuka dando saltos por toda la casa  
  
Tuapi: vaya amita madura que me toco ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: ya tienes el mapa asi que esperare tus conclusiones, espero tus avances capitulo a capitulo ^^  
  
Tuapi: mi ama es muy capa al adaptar los personajes  
  
Kisuka: ^///^ gracias por tus felicitaciones, esperare tu rev amiga mia   
  
------- c-erika ------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu rev... sabes piensas como yo ._.  
  
Tuapi: y eso es bueno o malo?  
  
kisuka: no lo se, yo = pensaba que todos la habian matado y la avispa tambien, pero es imposible que haya sido asi jijijiji la avispa lo mato... buen punto de vista, espero que no te equivoques y la razon bien justificada jajajaja ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: horo-hOrO??? pero... si fuera asi deveria matar a Pilika ._.  
  
Kisuka: o len matar a Pilika, no a eliza ._.  
  
Tuapi: mi lindo lyserg no!!!!  
  
Kisuka: rarito ¬¬ ... de hao??? el es un amor, precioso... matar?? el seria encapaz  
  
Tuapi: ejem... ^^UU yoh no mata ni a una mosca XDDD  
  
Kisuka: fausto... ejem... podria ser, pero... em... si fuera el, su hijo lo tendria que estar incubriendo.  
  
Tuapi: entonces Anna??  
  
Kisuka: ella no la nombro, pero dudo que sea ella... entonces nadie la mato??? ._. jejejejeje bueno solo te estoy despistando asi que mejor no me pesques ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: siga asi!!! confio que descubriras al asesino ^^  
  
-------- HunterxHunter-------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola bebe!!! gracias por tu apoyo, te quiero mucho, eres lo mejor que...  
  
Tuapi: amita... esta aqui para responder el rev ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: ejem... si ^///^UU  
  
Tuapi: esto me intriga demasiado...  
  
Kisuka: ¿quien te pregunto? ¬¬  
  
Tuapi: TT^TT amita mala!!!  
  
Kisuka: toma un chocolate...  
  
Tuapi: ^U^  
  
Kisuka: ves bebe no soy tan mala... aproposito ya he dado muchas pistas, aunque no las mas importantes... buen punto el de Len... pero quien sabe... a lo mejor puede ser el asesino, tambien el de Jun, Lyserg es el mas votado para ser asesino, hao no!!! mi precioso esposo difunto TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU amita dele una pista si?  
  
Kisuka: bueno solo a ti... pero no le digas a nadie... em... solo recuerda que nadie vio el asesinato   
  
Tuapi: a mi me dejaste mas confundido aun  
  
Kisuka: jijijijiji lo sé, pero es lo unico que puedo decir, realmente no pense que te fuera a gustar, pero me equivoque ^^ tengo mucha fe en que tu descubriras al asesino  
  
Tuapi: eso mismo le dijo a C-erika ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: pero esperate yo dije que tenia fe que lo descubriera, pero dudo que lo haga XDD  
  
Tuapi: yo = te amo ivan  
  
Kisuka: Oo que??? me lo dice a mi -///-  
  
Tuapi: claro, claro a mi no me quiere TT^TT  
  
kisuka: te amo, te amo y te amo!!!!  
  
Tuapi: TToTT  
  
-------chocolana--------------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola tu, osea hola mamita ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: desgracia???  
  
Kisuka: asi expresa lo mucho que me quiere ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: se nota que la quiere mucho...  
  
kisuka. claro, es mi mamita como no la voy a querer _  
  
Tuapi: su cara no dice lo mismo...  
  
Kisuka: no te metes _ bueno mamita gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas mandando review y claro que puedes participar, que si descubres al asesino y por que lo hizo te puedes ganar premios.... ^^  
  
Tuapi: emmm... ¿que mas se puede ganar si no un premio?? ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: una patada en el #€&%$@# ^^  
  
Tuapi: ya me quedo claro...  
  
Kisuka: las peliculas homo = son antodico contra enojos, funcionan mas que contando hasta 10 ^^ pero... como se llama?? quiero verla   
  
Tuapi: n_nUU  
  
Kisuka: TT^TT se te corto el rev, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero supongo que te gusto  
  
Tuapi. espero que descubra al asesino  
  
Kisuka: no seas amable con ella, no te dara chocolate   
  
Tuapi: TToTT  
  
---- sebaschavez----------------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola sebi, gracias por tu rev y tu apoyo ^^  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU yo = estoy despitado, mi amita me enreda mas de lo que estoy  
  
Kisuka: ese es mi trabajo, no se lo puedo dar en bandeja... todos quedaron muy confundidos por la cerbatana en el asiento de Len, pero eso solo tu puedes resolver.  
  
Tuapi: quien no esta nervioso cuando ocurre una asesinato??? lyserg no es la exepcion.  
  
Kisuka. pero estgaba mas nervioso...  
  
Tuapi: pero usted ya sabe quien es el asesino deberia saber.  
  
Kisuka: ejem... en realidad no estoy segura del aesino todos tienen motivos ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: ._.   
  
Kisuka: hao es dentista por que.... por que en el libro salia asi ^^UU pero ni yo me la creo tuapi: XDDD   
  
kisuka: asi se habla, no tienes que darte por vencido...  
  
Tuapi: pero no sabe quien es...  
  
Kisuka: aun falta mucha informacion, estare esperando tus adelantos. 


	4. avances

- ¿que es esto?- murmuro el juez frunciendo el ceño- ¡tonterias! no puedo aceptar este veredicto  
  
el juez se levanto y fue a hablar con el jurado, volvio en unos minutos molesto pero triunfante  
  
- dictamos que la señora murio envenenada y no hallamos pruebas necesarias para inculpar a alguien- dijo con voz clara.  
  
al salir de la audencia, Anna se encontro por "casualidad" con Hao.  
  
- me gustaria saber que decia el papel que el juez se resistio a declarar- dijo Hao   
  
- yo se la respuesta - dijo una voz a sus espaldas  
  
ambos voltearion y se encontraron con la vivaz mirada de len.  
  
- era una nota de culpabilidad dirigida a mi- dijo Len serio  
  
- eso es imposible, usted...- diji Anna  
  
- he escuchado como un hombre le decia a otro "ese extranjero... con solo mirarlo... uno nunca deve fiarse de los detectives privados" eso lo piensas todos - dijo Len - asi que debo encontrar al culpable para demostrar mi inocencia.   
  
y sin mas que decir dio una pequeña reverencia, mientras sonreia.  
  
"si cierto pelizaul llega a pensar que soy un asesino, todo habra acabo..." pensaba sonrojado y dando media vuelta se alejo.  
  
- es un hombre muy llamativo, dice ser detective pero parece un pordiosero, no creo que pueda resolver nada, cualquier delincuente lo descubria por su atuendo - comentó Hao  
  
- pero hoy en día los detectives se sientan a pensar y estudian los casos en su aspecto sicológico. - contesto simplemente Anna.  
  
- para eso no hay que esforzarse mucho- dijo hao  
  
- pero de todos modos necesitan tranquilidad e inteligencia.  
  
- bueno, aproposito... no le gustaria, quiero decir su usted amablemente... se que es tarde... pero aceptaria una taza de te conmigo...- dijo hao atropelladamente, pero se contuvo de continuar "¿que me pasa? que estupido soy ¿puedo invitar a una muchacha sin sonrojarme ni atolondrarme? ¿que pensara de mi?" pensaba.  
  
- claro que acepto- dijo Ann.  
  
ambos se dirigieron a una cafeteria, estaba un poco desolada, pero invitaba a la intimidad, mientras Anna se sacaba los guantes hicieron el pedido.  
  
realmente Anna lo encontraba atractivo, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa, sabia tambien que ella era bonita.  
  
- muy raro todo lo del crimen- dijo Hao apuroso de empezar una conversacion.  
  
- si... desde el punto de vista del empleo... no creo que mi jefe deje a una persona que esta tomando declaraciones- suspiro Anna.  
  
- la gente es muy extraña...- dijo Hao pensativo- la vida es tan falsa... usted no tiene ninguna culpa.  
  
- aun no ha pasado nada, no se sabe con certeza quien es el asesino, nadie querra trabajar con alguien que podria serlo.  
  
- basta mirarla con sabe que no seria capaz de hacerlo- dijo Hao- cambiando de tema... ¿no le molesta que sea dentista?  
  
- ¿molestarme?  
  
- los dentistas tenemos algo de comico... no me toman en serio como a los doctores.  
  
- pues un dentista esta mas alto que un auxiliar de peluqueria  
  
ambos rieron.   
  
- creo que seremos buenos amigos... ¿le gustaria una noche ir a cenar y luego al teatro?  
  
- gracias- sonrio Anna.  
  
la conversacion fue interrumpida por un periodista solicitandole a Anna que le concediera una entrevista por una cantidad considerable de dinero, pero esta se nego al igual que Hao.  
  
- les dejo una tarjeta, por si se arrepienten- dijo el joven extendiendo dos direccione y salio alegremente del lugar.  
  
al los pocos días estaba publicada la entrevista a Anna y Hao, quien despues de pensarlo, desidieron que unas monedas no le harian nada de mal.  
  
- estoy segura que usted no lo mato, lo estuve mirando todo el tiempo- dijo Anna sonrojandose  
  
"me gustaria saber la razon de su sonrojo, se ve tan linda, debo hacer lo posible para acercarme a ella, lo del asesinato me abre posibilidades"- pensaba hao.  
  
Len fue a visitar a la inspectora Tamao  
  
- hola... estuvo a punto de terminar tras las rejas- dijo esta con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- tonterias.- dijo Len un poco molesto  
  
- se me olvidaba... le presento a chocolove.. ha venido de lejos a ayudarnos  
  
ambos se estrecharon las manos.  
  
- propongo que vengan a comer conmigo- dijo el joven de ojos dorados  
  
- esta bien...-dijo Tamao  
  
en la comida no se hablo del tema, disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida.  
  
- lo felicito esta comida esta muy buena- dijo chocolove.  
  
- gracias... es un poco a la francesa- dijo len  
  
- bueno, bueno prefiero tratar de inmediato el asunto que nos a reunido- dijo Tamao.  
  
- se un poco de la señora Eliza... mas conocida como madame Giselle- dijo Chocolove triunfante  
  
- veo que se a informado muy bien, ¿que es lo que sabe? - preguntó Len mostrandose arrogante.  
  
- le conocian en el mundo, como mujer de fama, de sus antecedentes nada se sabe... cuando era joven era muy bella, tenía gran poder, estaba dotada para los negocios, no permitia que sus sentimientos afectaran para nada sus intereses, tenia fama de conducir sus negocios con honestidady honradez, pero...- dijo chocolove deteniendose para tomar aire  
  
- ¿pero..? - preguntó len insitandolo a continuar.   
  
- era honesta a su manera, pero la ley la hubiera llamado si se hubieran presentado pruebas  
  
- ¿como? - preguntó Tamao sin entender  
  
- chantaje... Eliza prestaba dinero con la promesa de un pagaré, sin pedir nada firmado, era sumamente cuidadosa con la cantidad que prestaba y el metodo de pago, tenia su sistema- dijo chocolove  
  
len se inclino hacia adelante con interes.  
  
- madame Giselle tenia a su clientela de la clase alta y profesional... que era vulnerable al escandalo público... antes de prestra dinero eliza recogia informacion de su supuesto cliente, es decir, conocia secretos de la gente que le podian causar grandes escandalos... eso era muy eficaz- dijo chocolove   
  
- ¿si no pagaban? - preguntó Len  
  
- hacia correr el secreto por los medios y al final siempre le devolvian el dinero- dijo Chocolove  
  
- tenemos un amplio camino hacia los motivos del crimen- dijo Tamao  
  
- aproposito... ¿quien hereda todo el dinero? - preguntó Len  
  
- tenía una hija, pero no vivia con ella... no se han visto desde que la hija era muy pequeña, pero hace años le dejo todo el dinero, escepto un pequeña legado para su doncella, casi todo va a parar a Anne Morisot... su hija- dijo Chocolove encogiendose de hombros - pero no estaba en el avion si no la culpa hubiera caido sobre ella...   
  
- ¿que edad debe tener? - preguntó len  
  
- unos... mmm... 24 o 25 años   
  
- no creo que saquemos mucho de eso por el momento, todos los pasajeros dicen no conocer a madame Giselle, uno de ellos miente, un examen de los papeles de la victima nos dara la pista- dijo Len  
  
- fui a su casa, alli habia una caja de caudales con todos los papeles, pero habian sido quemados... - dijo Tamao  
  
- pero.. ¿por que?  
  
- la señora tenía una doncella de confianza, shalona... ella tenia orden de su jefa de quemar todos lo papeles si le llegaba a ocurrir algo, la señora era muy leal con los que le eran fieles...- dijo Tamao  
  
hubo un pequeño silencio  
  
- en el avión habian 11 pasajeros... y dos auxiliares, uno de ellos la mato, entre ellos Ingleses y Franceses... yo me encargare de los Ingleses- dijo Tamao- hay que hacer investigaciones en paris eso va por su cuenta choco..  
  
- no solo en paris, Eliza en el verano hacia grandes negocios el las playas de Francia... Deauvlle, Le Pinet, Antibes, Niza y otros lugares.  
  
- recuerdo que algun pasajero menciono haber ido a Le Pinet, ya es una pista... debemos quien pudo utilizar con exito la cerbata en el avion...- dijo Chocolove  
  
tamao desplego un croquis de un plano del avión.  
  
- debemos comenzar a eliminar... el señor Len esta descartado por lo que quedan 11... - dijo Tamao  
  
- aqui no ay que fiarse de nadie... de nadie...- dijo Moviendo la cabeza tristemente.  
  
- los auxiliares... no creo que tengan motivos, no creo que tomen prestamos a grandes cantidades, ademas tienen una buena hoja de servicio, pero desde el punto de vista de la cerbatana debemos incluirlos, ademas para tirar de una flecha con la cerbatana hay que estar loco... hay una posibilidad en mil de no ser visto, quien lo hizo tuvo suerte, de todos los procedimientos imbeciles para cometer un crimen...  
  
- ¿cree que es fue un procedimiento imbecil? - pregunto Len  
  
- claro que si  
  
- pero tuvo exito, aqui estamos buscando al asesino ¡el éxito es innegable! - dijo el joven tao  
  
- pura suerte...- dijo Tamao sencillamente.  
  
len movio la cabeza con disgusto  
  
- a lo mejor el asesino tiene un sentido de humor perverso... hay que tener en cuenta la sicología del criminal- dijo Chocolove.  
  
- me interesa mucho ese aspecto...- dijo Len  
  
- bueno volviendo a lo que estabamos, veamos a los pasajeros... la del asiento 16... Anna la joven peluquera - dijo Tamao señalando el asiento con el lapiz- ganó una apuesta en las carreras y la gasto en Le Pinet, es una jugadora, pudo pedir prestamo, pero es un pez muy chico para lo que buscamos, ademas no tuvo oportunidad de conseguir el veneno- dijo Tamao.  
  
- hay dos posibilidades... el veneno se puede conseguir en lugares salvajes o en laboratorios- dijo tamao  
  
- por lo que se se utiliza este veneno en la medicina, ayuda en la epilepcia - dijo Chocolove  
  
- bueno Anna desde el punto de vista de donde esta su asiento sino se levanto de es imposible haberlo echo...- dijo Tamao trazando una trayectoria desde el puesto 16 al de la victima.- ahora el 12 que esta delante... hao es igualmente un pez pequeño  
  
- bueno se levanto de su asiento, pero el angulo es imposible- dijo Chocolove  
  
- conforme ahora atravesando el pasillo en numero 17...- dijo Tamao  
  
- ahi me sente al entrar... pero cedi mi puesto...- dijo Len mientras se sonrojaba levemente  
  
- asi... a cierto joven peliazul... horo-horo no?- preguntó tamao divertida  
  
- si...- dijo len mientras se sonrojaba mas notoriamente  
  
- Horo-horo... un pez muy gordo, es capaz de pedir un prestamo, aunque el angulo... si la victima hubiera mirado por la ventana, el peliazul podria haber acertado, pero es muy improvable, aunque al parecer practica la caza, aunque no es lo mismo con cerbatana, pero con practica todo puede ser, ademas debe tener amigos que vienen de la selva.  
  
- IMPOSIBLE....- dijo Len con indignacion- el no seria capaz de esto...  
  
los dos inspectores lo miraron sorprendidos  
  
- usted mismo dijo que no hay que fiarse de nadie- dijo Chocolove  
  
- no sera que,...- dijo Tamao con una sonrisa picara.  
  
- solo somos amigos desde pequeños, no creo que seria capaz de algo asi...- dijo Len intentando calmar su sonrojo.  
  
- esta bien, asiento 13 Pilika, no me sorprenderia que tuvieras sus secretos ha perdido mucho dinero en Le Pinet, es muy probable que hubiera acudido a la señora Eliza - dijo chocolove  
  
- no diga esa... esta presente su esposo...  
  
- no te preocupes, cuando me aliviria que...- pero len calló al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir  
  
- bueno aunque para hacerlo deberia deberia arrodillarse y apoyarse en el respaldo...- dijo tamao  
  
- bueno numero 8 y 10 - dijo chocolove   
  
- dejandolo a usted de lado Jun es una doctora... es improbable que haya pedido un prestamo, pero no imposible, tambien es un gran pez... el dio la posibilidad de la muerte natural- dijo Tamao  
  
- todos los indicios decian eso, pudieron imputarse a la picadura de una avispa, no olviden la avispa...- dijo len  
  
- bueno todo es muy improbable...- dijo Chocolove.  
  
- jun puede ser sospechosa, pudo voltear la cabeza y disparar diagonalmente, pero la hubieran visto... aunque no hay que pensar en esto, ya que nadie lo vio...- dijo tamao  
  
- debe haber una razon sicologica- dijo Chocolove - por ejemplo si durante un viaje en un tren, pasasemos por una casa que se este incendiando, todos los ojos volverian a la ventanilla, prestando atencion a un punto determinado, en un momento asi es facil matar a alguien sin ser visto  
  
- si descubrieramos que existio ese momento en el avion, si hubiera existido algo asi, lo mas probable lo causó el propio asesino- dijo Len   
  
- bueno lo tendremos en cuenta, ahora asiento 8 Lyserg Diethel- dijo tamao con desconfianza.- en mi opinión el mas sospechoso, seria facil para el conseguir ese veneno, ademas paso por detras de la victima, pudo utilizar la cerbatana sin ese momento sicologico que usted propone, ademas se mostro muy conocedor de estos objetos  
  
- pura astucia... quien sabe que tiene la cabeza llena de ideas fantasticas...  
  
- es necesario que un escritor siempre lleve ideas- dijo simplemente Len  
  
- numero 4 ryu, su asiento esta delante de el de la muerta...- dijo Tamao ignorando el comentario.  
  
- no creo que fuese el, pero no hay que descartarlo, se levanto a la vuelta pudo disparar pero esos arquelogos lo hubieran visto... - dijo Chocolove  
  
- pero se nota que no conocen a los arquelogos, cuando estan en una discucion de su profesion, no toman atencion de lo que sucede a su alrededor- dijo Len moviendo la cabeza pensativo.  
  
- fausto es el mas famoso arqueologo de francia  
  
- en sus viejes pudo recolectar el veneno de la serpiente, debe coleccionar cosas raras y la cerbatana es una de ellas...   
  
- aver en resumen... Anna probabilidad poca. oportunidad casi nula. Hao. igual a la anterior. horo-horo muy improbable. posibilidades dudosa, Pilika. probabilidad buena. posibilidad casi nula, señor len con certeza el criminal, el único capaz de crear un momento sicilogico  
  
todos rieron a carcajadas por un rato, Len solo sonreia  
  
- bueno, Jun probabilidad y posibilidad ambas buenas. lyserg motivo dudoso, probabilidad y posibilidad muy buenas, ryu posibilidad incierta, posibilidad muy buena, los dos arqueologos posibilidad buena, al igual que obtencion del veneno.  
  
- bueno yo mañana mismo parto a paris a ver a la doncella de madame Giselle...- dijo Chocolove  
  
- yo ire con usted...- dijo Len  
  
_ ¿en que piensa?  
  
- el lugar donde se encontro la cerbatana, el asesino la escondio en cualquier lugar- dijo pensativo - si es bien que en el avion no se puede abrir las ventanillas, hay un ventilador que se abre, hubiera sido mas facil tirarlo por ahi, asi no seria encontrada.  
  
- pero a lo mejor tuvo miedo de ser visto arrojandola...- contesto Tamao  
  
- entiendo... ¡no tuvo miedo de ser visto llevandose la servatana a la boca y tirando la flecha, pero si lo tuvo para no arrojar el canuto por el ventilador!   
  
- ¿tiene alguna idea? - preguntó chocolove  
  
- si... algunas. aproposito ¿tiene usted la relacion de los objetos que llevaba cada pasajero que tanto le pedi ?   
  
claro... soy de palabra, dejenme ir a buscarlo, lo deje en el auto- dijo Tamao  
  
la pelirosa abrio la puerta para salir, pero se sorprendio al ver a alguien frente a la puerta dudoso de tocar.  
  
- ¡señor horo-horo!me asusto ¿que hace aqui?- dijo un poco exaltada  
  
- ¿eh? yo..yo...- dijo nervioso al darse cuenta que lo habian descubrido.  
  
- yo me encargo... vaya por lo que le pedi...- dijo len sonrojandose  
  
horo-horo paso a la habitacion  
  
- ¡cho-chocolove! -dijo el peliazul con sopresa  
  
- que hay... tanto tiempo...- dijo Chocolove estrechando su mano  
  
- wuaw no pense que te ocuparas de este caso...- dijo horo-horo  
  
- vi tu nombre en la lista de pasajeros, pero... no pense que fueras tu- dijo sonriendo  
  
- al parecer se conocen...- dijo len inexpresivamente.  
  
- claro... yo me declare pero el me rechazo - dijo Chocolove riendo  
  
- jajaja sigues igual de bromista, pareces un colegial, comportate conforme a tu edad...- dijo el joven peliazul riendo divertido  
  
- estupido...- dijo en un susurro, no sabia por que pero ahora no le caia muy bien chocolove, sentia celos, y la broma que habia echo no le habia causado mucha gracia, agrego alzando la voz muy serio - ¿a que has venido?  
  
- a si, ¿podemos hablar afuera? - preguntó  
  
- claro...  
  
y salieron a fuera, sin antes de despedirse horo de su amigo  
  
- no sabia que lo conosieras...- dijo len molesto  
  
- si... fue muy bueno conmigo -dijo horo-horo sonriendo  
  
- ¿en serio? me alegro...- dijo len enojado  
  
- vamos no empiezes con tus celos infantiles- dijo el peliazul  
  
- ¿celoso?... jamas, ¿olvidas que estoy casado? - dijo mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente  
  
horo-horo solto una risa por lo bajo  
  
- eso es lo que dices... - dijo- ¿han sacado algo?  
  
len se acerco quedando a escazos centimetros del rostro de horo-horo quien se coloco nervioso.  
  
- algunas cosas...  
  
- eh.. espero que avances, debo irme me estoy atrasado- dijo separandose rapidamente de Len y dirigiendose a la salida  
  
" ¡rayos! es la primera vez que me esquiba de esa forma, debe creer que soy el asesino, debo darme prisa antes que sea tarde" - pensaba con preocupacion mientras veia a su "amigo alejarse.  
  
continuara----------------------------------------------------------   
  
kisuka: por fin termine este capitulo... veamos estuvo mas largo y deje muchas pistas, asi que avivense mis detectives.  
  
Tuapi: espero que lleguen mas rev... la cosa a estado lenta -_-  
  
Kisuka: ni me lo digas... pero bueno, decirles que en los rev coloquen por escrito quien piensan que fue y por que, necesito ver como van evolucionando, que no tiene ninguna gracia decir que tienen muchos sospechosos y no decir cuales ni por que si?  
  
tuapi: ya debe haberles quedado muy claro, ahora el entrevistado de esta semana.  
  
kisuka: hoy estare el que estuvo apunto de ir a la carcel LEN TAO  
  
Len: ....  
  
Kisuka: dinos a los que leen por que no eres el asesino.  
  
Len: por que soy detective.  
  
kisuka: em... por algo mas??  
  
Len: horo-horo no fue...  
  
Kisuka: emmm pero aqui vamos a hablar de ti.  
  
Len: horo-horo no fue, por que... el es adorable  
  
Kisuka: no lo encubras...  
  
Len: si le llegas a poner una mano encima a horito te meto a la carcel  
  
Kisuka: y por que cargo?  
  
Len: por demente y por desorden publico  
  
Kisuka: lo que tu digas... mira ahi viene horo  
  
Len corre en direccion de horo, mientras suena la canción de telenovela tananaaaaaaaa tananaaa  
  
horo-horo pasa de largo directo a la comida  
  
Kisuka: emm creo que en eso no ha cambiado.  
  
Len: yo no soy el asesino, pero ahora si lo sere... como puedes acerme esto  
  
Len comienza a perseguir con su cuchilla a kisuka  
  
Kisuka: espero salir viva de esta... ya saben por que dice len que no es asesino  
  
------ c-erika -----------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu rev, tienes muchos sospechosos ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: espero que vaya por buen camino...  
  
Kisuka. claro tengo fe en ella... y eso de dudo que lo descubras... pues...  
  
Tuapi: quiere decir que no lo vas adescubrir...  
  
Kisuka le tapa la boca a tuapi  
  
Kisuka: jejeje jem... solo que hay pocas las posibilidades ^^UU pero se que si alguien descubre al asesino espero que seas tu ^^  
  
---- sebaschaves -----------------------  
  
kisuka: me felicitas??? gracias muchas gracias, realmente me levantas el animo tu sabes como estoy y necesitaba esto, te intriga??? pues a mi no mucho ^U^  
  
Tuapi: si, ya sabe el final ¬¬ pero... no sabes ni como escribir su nombre...  
  
kisuka: ejem... disculpa, jejejeje no volvera a pasar... fue solo una letras, ademas las letras estan muy juntas.  
  
Tuapi: recuerda colocar el NOMBRE de tu sospechoso  
  
--- chocolana ---------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo... ¿de verdad no me decias desgraciada? lo sabia ¿no ves tuapi?  
  
Tuapi: si claro... ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: yo sabia que ella me queria mucho como para decir eso   
  
Tuapi: esta bien, eres muy ingenua creyendole eso...  
  
Kisuka: no insultes a mami, sino te dejare sin chocolate... _  
  
Tuapi: esta bien... pero son chocolate no!!! TT^TT  
  
kisuka: ¿no te lo mande? estaba casi segura que si, bueno te lo mando por msn si?  
  
Tuapi: es usted muy despistada... espero que su mamá diga de quien sospecha...  
  
kisuka: claro eso espero, mira tu la estabas insultando, tratandola de mala madre y te quiere dar chocolate...  
  
Tuapi: lo siento... ¿chocolate? entonces la tratare bien ^U^  
  
Kisuka: interesado... yo no te conosco ¬¬  
  
tuapi: TToTT  
  
---- gingetsu -------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias... pero se que a la seino no le a gustado mucho, con lo de spirit can no lose, no he hablado con e, aunque espero que lo lea.  
  
Tuapi: es que mi amita tiene cambios de temperamente, sino llgan rev le da depresion  
  
Kisuka. si, si es un defecto, pero intentare superarlo, aunque no se, siento que no estas siendo totalmente franca conmigo... aunque espero de todo corazon que te guste aunque sea un poco, y aunque no me lleguen rev seguire escribiendo de todas maneras ^U^  
  
Tuapi: diganos cuales son sus sospechosos si? mi amita quiere saber que mentalidad de detective tiene.  
  
---- Karin Hitomi Kitzune -------------   
  
kisuka: hola karincita XDD a mi = me gustan los diminutivos, son tan... DIMINUTOS jajajaja  
  
Tuapi: ¬¬ que sentido del humor.  
  
kisuka: no te preocupes, mi pc tambien esta medio malo...tengo que escribir el fic en un laptop, XDDDDDDDDD toy raya con gravitation  
  
Tuapi: se refiera a una comutadora portatil, note bock...  
  
kIsuka: ya deja tus explicaciones, la niña no es tonta, ¿esta emocionante? en serio?... que bien!!!! TT^TT lloro de la emocion.  
  
Tuapi: si hay muertos, le deve gustar por lo de la sangre..  
  
Kisuka: claro y si te portas mal le dire que te chupe toda la sangre  
  
Tuapi: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no haga eso TT^TT sere un buen chico...  
  
Kisuka: en este fic todo es raro... claro que puedes participar y ser una gran detective.  
  
Tuapi: ...no dire closerias, sere un buen chico TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: me gustaria que me dijieras cuales son tus sospechoso, vamos necesito ver tu evolucion si?  
  
Tuapi: ... no sacare mas chocolate a escondidas, no tratare mal a la gente TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: no haras tu cuetionario?? los milagros exiten si!!! ejem... quiero decir que lamentable...  
  
Tuapi: ... no dejare la cama llena de pelos, no embarare las sabanas despues que las hayan lavado TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: espero que lo sigas leyendo, te lo agradeceria mucho, locuras??? si yo estoy cuerda... jajajaj  
  
Tuapi: ... no le quitare las paletas de los niños pequeños...  
  
Kisuka: YA CALLATE!!! solo bromeaba ¬¬ a si! te mandare el plano lo antes posible 


	5. descubre al asesino, pero nada encaja

" ¡rayos! es la primera vez que me esquiba de esa forma, debe creer que soy el asesino, debo darme prisa antes que sea tarde" - pensaba con preocupacion mientras veia a su "amigo alejarse.  
  
Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percato que Tamao volvía con unos papeles en las manos y lo estaba zamorreando delicadamente.  
  
- lo siento... es mejor que entremos a revisar esos papeles- dijo Len entrando denuevo a la habitación.  
  
- ¿y horo-horo ya se fue? - preguntó Chocolove inclinandose sobre su silla.  
  
- si, se fue...- dijo Len lo más frió que pudo.  
  
- al parecer son buenos amigos, podríamos salir los tres...- insistió Chocolove.  
  
- podría ser...- dijo Len tan friamente que la sonrisa que colcocó se notó forjadamente falsa.  
  
- bueno, dejen eso para después, primero es el trabajo...- dijo Tamao extendiendo unos papeles que Len recibió.  
  
lo abrió y comenzó a leer silenciosamente, mientras Chocolove se asomaba por sobre el hombro.  
  
(esto lo coloco tal cual esta en el libro)  
  
Ryu  
  
Bolsillos: pañuelo de hilo marcado con una J. cartera de pie de cerdo, siete billetes de una libra esterlina, 3 tarjetas de comerciantes, carta del socio Billy, carta firmada por Sen citandole para la noche siguiente. Pitillera de plata. Caja de fósforos, Estilográfica, manojos de llaves, cambio suelto de monedas francesas e inglesas.  
  
Maletín: fajo de papeles, un libro y una caja de Botiquín de irgencia  
  
Doc. Jun  
  
Bolsillos: 2 pañuelos de hielo, cartera con 20 librasy 500 francos, cambio suelto de monedas grancesas e inglesas, pitillera, encendedor, estilográfica, manojo de llaves.  
  
Flauta en su estuche.  
  
Bajo el brazo: Memorias de Benvenuto Cellini y las enfermedades del oído.  
  
Hao  
  
Bolsillos: pañuelo de seda, monedero con una libra y 600 francos, cambio suelto, tarjeta de comerciantes de instrumentos dentales, fosforera, encendedor de plata, pipa de escaramujo.  
  
MAletín: chaqueta de hilo blanco, 2 espejitos de dentista, rollos de algodón, un libro.  
  
Fausto  
  
Bolsillos: cartera con 1000 francos y 10 libras esterlinas, anteojos en estuche, cambio suelta en monedas francesas, pañuelo de algodón, paquete de cigarrillos, caja de fósforo , mondadiente, tarjetas en cajita.  
  
Maletín: manuscrito, 2 publicaciones alemanas de arqueologías , dos hojas con toscos dibjos de cerámicas, cestita de paja, pipas kurdas.  
  
Yoh  
  
Bolsillos: cartera con 5 libras esterlinas y 300 francos, pitillera, encendedor, Estilográfica, 2 lápices, libreta con notas, carta en ingles para reunirse con un colega enun restorante, cambio suelto de monedas francesa.  
  
Lyserg  
  
Bolsillos: pañuelo (manchado con tinta), Estilográfica (rota), cartera con 4 libras y 100 francos, 3 recortes con asesinatos recientes, Dos carteras de corredores de finca, 4 lápices, cortapluma, 3 recibos y 4 facturas no pagadas, cuaderno con notas de intriga, cambio suelto de moneda Italiana, francesa, Suiza e Inglesa, cuenta de un hotel.  
  
Bolsillo del abrigo: notas manuscritas de Asesinato en Vesubio, guia de ferrocarriles, pelota de golf, par de calcetines,cepillo de dientes, cuenta de un hotel en Paris.  
  
Horo-Horo  
  
Bolso: lápiz labial, dos boquillas, pitillera, fosforera, pañuelo, 2 libras esterlina, cambio suelto, media carta de crédito, llaves.  
  
maletín: botellitas, peine, cepillo de dientes, jabón, 2 tijeras, 5 cartas de la famila y conocidos, 2 novelas, fotografías.  
  
Anna  
  
bolso: lapiz labial, polvera, llaves, lápiz, Pitillera, Boquilla, fosforera, 2 pañuelos, cuanta de hotel en Le Pinet, cartera, 100 francos y 10 céntimos, una ficha de casino por valor de 5 francos.  
  
bolsillo: 6 postales de París, 2 pañuelos y una bufanda de seda, tubo de aspirina, una carta.  
  
Pilika  
  
Boslo: 2 lápices labiales, polera, pañuelo, 3 billetes de mil francos, 6 libras esterlina, un solitario, un encendedor con estuche.  
  
Maletín: Equipo de cosméticos en oro, Botellita de tinta con polvo ácido bórico.  
  
Len terminó de leer y levantó la mirada.  
  
- jejeje, fue una sopresa muy grande...- dijo Tamao riendo nerviosamente.  
  
- ¡ácido bórico, Valgame Dios! el polvo blanco era cocína...- dexclamó Chocolove, llevandose la mano a la boca.  
  
- que les extraña, era de esperarse de Pilika...- dijo tranquilamente.  
  
- pero...- intentó objetar Tamao.  
  
- con tal, que me importa- dijo Len con tanta frialdad , que asusto a sus compañeros.  
  
- bueno, eso no la hace ni más ni menos sospechosa...- dijo Tamao rápidamente.  
  
Len sin hacer caso, volvió a leer el papel y suspiró.  
  
- se puede ver claramente quien es el criminal, pero no veo el Porqué ni el como.  
  
- ¿quiere decir que con solo leer eso, sabe quien es el asesino?- preguntó Tamao realmente sorprendida.  
  
- creo que sí...  
  
Tamao le arrebató la hoja volentemente y juntó a Chocolove, leyerón con más detenimiento la hoja.  
  
- ¿quiere burlarse...?- preguntó Tamao con enojo.  
  
- no, claro que no... solo que tengo una asociación de ideas- replicó Len secamente, interrumpiendo el aleganmiento por parte de su compañera de trabajo.  
  
Chocolove miró a Len fijamente.  
  
- es que... necesitaba hallar un objeto, bien lo haye pero no donde quería, pero a la persona a la cual señala no es la que suponía culpable...- dijo pensando en voz alta y añadio como normal- bueno cada uno a seguir su camino.  
  
se despidió gentilemente de Tamao y de Chocolove  
  
- nos vemos en el aeropuerto...- le dijo a Chocolove, sin siquiera simular una sonrisa.  
  
Len se dirigió a una pequeña mesita y comenzó a hojear una revista, se detuvo al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.  
  
"dos adoradores del sol" era el titulo "la condesa Pilika y su intimo amigo en Le Pinet"  
  
- no me sorprende... en estas líneas puede leerse toda una historia- susurró con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
La mañana era esplendida y tranquila, ideal para hacer un viaje sin problemas al estómago, en el avión que viajaban Len y Choclove, habían unas 18 personas.  
  
Chocolove aprovechó el viaje para hacer algunos experimentos, sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de bambú, se lo llevó a la boca un par de veces, lo hizo en diferentes posiciónes, inclinandose hacia adelante, una levantandose y volteando, otra de rodillas y hasta desde fuera del labavo, la mayoría de las veces atraía la atención de la gente, después de hacer un último experimento volvió a su asiento cayendo pesadamente, con mezcla de resignación y verguenza, se moletó enormemente al darse cuenta que había estado divirtiendo a Len.  
  
- puede reirse, pero debía comprobarlo...  
  
- sí, el resultado esta claro, todos le han visto...- dijo dirigiendole una extraña mirada, que Chocolove interpretó como de cinísmo.  
  
- aunque no todos...- dijo con enfásis.  
  
- claro, pero el asesino tuvo que estar seguro que nadie le vería.  
  
- sí, pero si hubiera habido un momento sicológico...  
  
- vamos, es posible, pero debe pensar en sus celular grises... no dejarse llevar en lo que le dice la vista, que esta puede engañar fácilmente.  
  
- no le entiendo...- dijo Chocolove rasacandose la cabeza.  
  
- no importa...- dijo simplemente.  
  
- apropósito, te diste cuenta que Horo-horo llevaba un lápiz labial en su bolso. - dijo el morocho riendo divertido.  
  
- ¿y eso que?- dijo len comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
  
- pues que... horo-horo se colocaba ese lápiz, para dejar una marca en el cuello después de terminar...- dijo simplemente Chocolove.  
  
Len lo miró con los ojos mas frios y inexpresivos que había visto en su vida, así decidió no decir más y volteo dandole la espalda.  
  
"maldita sea, como lo detesto... pensé que sería el único que sabía sobre eso, horo me debe una explicación..." pensó Len con enojo, para luego sumergirse en un profundo, pero inquietante sueño.  
  
Al llegar a Paris, no perdieron tiempo y fueron directo a la calle Joliette, en el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, y menos al llegar.  
  
entraron precipitadamente y sin avisar, fueron directo a la habitación que había pertenecido a la difunta, se detuvieron delante de la puerta, que se encontraba sellada, antes que pudieran abrirla, alguien la abrió de adentro.  
  
- disculpe, soy Shalona... criada de la señorita Eliza.- dijo una joven de pelo rubio, corto y muy alta y añadio cortesmente- Oh! pasen...  
  
Len y Chocolove atravesaron el lumbral y se encontraron en un pequeño despacho, muy mal ventilado.  
  
- absolutamente nada...- dijo Chocolove, pensando en voz baja.  
  
- hay un botón debajo de la mesa para llamar al guardia, era por si alguno de sus clientes se colocaba un tanto violento- comenzó a hablar en voz alta, y añadió fijando la mirada en un objeto- ese es la arca de caudales, quemé todos esos papeles.  
  
- al parecer no le gusta perder el tiempo... pero espere un momento, solo serán unos segundos- dijo Len, y con una maestría muy propia de él, abrió cajones y registro todo lo que pudo.  
  
- no hay nada personal - dijo un tanto sorprendido.  
  
- era una señora muy poco sentimental - dijo Shalona secamente y después de un corto silencio añadio- ¿es verdad? ¿mi señora murió envenenada?  
  
- no hay duda de eso...- dijo Chocolove.  
  
- que horror, si pudiera...  
  
- si puede.- dijo Len interrumpiendola  
  
- claro que no, es verdad que sus clientes a veces eran un poco "desagradables" pero nunca para asesinarla.  
  
- ¿la amenazaban?  
  
-no, esta equivocado... bueno eso no importa, ellos siempre terminaban pagando.- dijo con satisfacción.  
  
- ¿como lograba eso? - preguntó Chocolove.  
  
- ¿por que quemó los papeles..?- preguntó Len al mismo tiempo que su compañero.  
  
- no se nada, yo quemé esos papeles por su pidido... dijo que si le ocurriese algo los quemara- dijo simplemente ella.  
  
- ¿los papeles estaban en el arca? - preguntó Len.  
  
- así es, ahi estaban  
  
- ¿estaban ahi? - volvió a insisitir sorprendiendo a Chocolove.  
  
- solo cumpli ordenes...- dijo Shalona, mientras sus mejillas se ensendian.  
  
- lo sé, pero los papeles no estaban en el arca, sino tal vez en un bolso...- sugirió Len sin inmutarse.  
  
- bueno Madame Giselle quería que sus clientes pensara que los guardaba ahi, pero en realidad estaban en su habitación...- dijo y con una seña, entró a la habitación seguido de los detectives, del closet sacó una gruesa cartera.  
  
- aqui estaban...  
  
- ¿usted miró los papeles antes de quemarlo?- preguntó Chocolove limitandose a mirarla con desconfianza.   
  
- quemé el sobre sin abrirlo...  
  
- le creo, pero es una lástima- dijo el morocho después de mirarla a los ojos.   
  
- ¿usted veía a los clientes de su señora?  
  
- no, muy rara vez... iban al primer piso y casi nunca venían de noche.  
  
- antes del viaje a Inglaterra ¿estuvo su señora en paris?  
  
- sí, la noche anterior... estuvo 15 días en Deauville, Le Pinet, Párisplage y Wimereux.  
  
- ¿no sabía nada de lo que haría?- preguntó Chocolove.  
  
- no, me pidió que encargara un pasaje por teléfono, el primer viaje de la mañana estaba completo, asi que tomó el de mediodía para llegar lo antes posible a Inglaterra.  
  
- ¿tenía algo urgente que hacer allí? ¿vino alguien esa noche? - preguntó Len presurosamente.  
  
- bueno ella siempre iba una temporada allí, y si vino alguien pues... mmm...creo que sí, pero no estoy del toda segura- dijo en posisión pensativa.  
  
- ¿puede reconocer a alguien? - preguntó Chocolove extendiendo unas fotos de los pasajeros.  
  
- pues a nadie, pero este de cabello azul me parece muy lindo...- dijo Shalona sonriendo descaradamente.  
  
- pues él ya tiene a alguien...- dijo Len mirandola de reojo.  
  
- ¿buscas algo?- preguntó Chocolove mirando como su amigo desplazaba la mirada por toda la habitación.  
  
- no hay fotos...  
  
- bueno, mi señora no tiene a nadie  
  
- tenía una hija- dijo Len con aspereza.  
  
- tenía...- recalcó la criada con tristeza- eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, al parecer que madame cuando joven era muy guapa, al parecer se llegó a un acuerdo respecto a la niña, luego la señora Eliza tuvo una enfermedad muy peligrosa, al restablecerse, su hermosura desapareció y fue toda una señora de negocios...- dijo con amargura.  
  
- ¿le dejó dinero a ella? - preguntó Chocolove, un tanto ofendido por no saber algo tan importante.  
  
- eso es obvio, a quien más le iba a dar su dinero sino a alguien de su sangre...  
  
- está bien, eso es todo...- dijo Chocolove dirigiendose a la puerta.  
  
- necesito hablar algo con ella, esperame abajo...- dijo len, el moreno solo asintió y abandonó la habitación.  
  
Len se acomodó en un sillón mirando a Eliza, quien pareció incomodarse.  
  
- ¿desea saber algo más? - preguntó con nerviosismo.  
  
- sé que no sabe quien es el asesino, pero tendrá algun sospechoso- dijo pensando muy bien sus palabras.  
  
- no, le juro que no sospecho de nadie..- dijo un tanto insegura.  
  
- le creo, pero esta usted ocultando algo, estoy seguro... todos los testigos se guardan algo, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo, soy Len Tao, recuerdelo...  
  
- lo sé... soy muy fiel a mi señora y no...  
  
- que terquedad la suya...- dijo un tanto impaciente.  
  
- ¿sabe? ella me salvó cuando me habían robado mis ahorrados, había una hija de por medio, ella la llevó a una granja donde aprendió mucho, ahi fue cuando me enteré que ella tambien era madre, me aseguró que su hija estaba bien atendida, nunca me dijo nada del padre, pero sospecho... estoy casi segura que era Ingles por la especial amargura con que hablaba de ella...   
  
- eso será util, pero ahora... ¿me dirá lo que esconde?  
  
Shalona salió y volvió 5 minutos después con un pequeño librito negro en la mano.  
  
- siempre lo llevaba con ella, pero se le perdió justo ese día, lo encontré cuando ella había partido a Inglaterra, no lo quemé con los otros papeles por que no tenía la orden de hacerlo...- dijo Shalona con indecisión.  
  
- entiendo... usted se enteró lo de la muerte de su señora cuando vino la policia, pero los papeles no los quemó antes de eso como les dijo a ellos, sino que apenas se fueron aprovecho la oportunidad y los quemó...  
  
- me sorprende, todo es como dice...- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- bueno, ¿me dejaría ver ese librito?  
  
- no creo que entienda algo, sin los documentos y las cuentas no tienen sentido...- dijo a regañadientes, mientras se lo extendía.  
  
todos seguian el mismo orden: un número seguido por alguna palabra significativa, por ejemplo:  
  
CX 256 mujer del coronel. De servicion en Siria. Fonodos del regimiento.  
  
GF 342 Diputado francés. relacionado con stavisky.  
  
habían como unas 20 de estas notas y terminaba con:  
  
Le Pinet, lunes. Casino 10:30, Savoy Hotel a las 5. ABC. Fleet Street a las 11.  
  
- bueno ahora me debo irme, puedo preguntar algo... cuando encargo el asiento por teléfono ¿llamó a la compañia del aeródromo?  
  
- sí señor...  
  
- puede estar tranquila, a usted no le ocurrirá nada...- dijo len guardandose el librito en su bolsillo.  
  
Shalona lo miró con desconfianza, pero luego sonrió.  
  
- confiaré en usted...  
  
Al llegar al primer piso, encontró a Chocolove hablando con George, el otro criado de la señora Giselle (Eliza)  
  
- ya le dije, era una señora, pero no recuerdo nada...  
  
- pero ni siquiera si ¿era flaca o gorda, altao baja, morena o rubia? - preguntó el moreno insistiendo inútilmente.  
  
- espere... - dijo Len- si es cierto que no recuerda bien a la señora, pero... ¿era elegante?  
  
- ¿elegante? - preguntó el criado sorprendido por la pregunta.  
  
- con eso ya contesto, con que era elegante... debía estar muy guapa en traje de baño- dijo Len sonriendo  
  
George lo miraba estupefacto, al igual que Chocolove.  
  
- ¿traje de baño? - preguntó el fiel criado.  
  
- solo es una idea mía, ¿esta usted de acuerdo? mire esto...- dijo Len mostrandole un recorte de revista, de tal modo que Chocolove no viese nada.  
  
- no está mal esa pareja, si no llevase nada sería lo mismo...- comentó George.  
  
- eso es por que ahora hemos descubierto la acción benéfica del sol en la piel...- dijo Len riendo divertido, mientras el criado sonreía ampliamente y Chocolove miraba con enfado.  
  
"genial, un pasó adelante, me preguntó cuanto tendré que retroceder por esto"  
  
continuará..........................................  
  
Kisuka: lo siento por el retraso, pero aqui esta otro capitulo, espero esten atentos, Len ya sabe quien es el asesino, solo falta comprobarlo, no se preocupen aún tienen tiempo, y faltan muchas pisas aún espero que logren dar con el asesino.  
  
apropósto Tuapi esta muerto y en cualquier momento revivirá...   
  
Y AQUI LA ENTREVISTA DEL MES!!!  
  
Hao: aqui estoy...  
  
Kisuka: ¿que haces aqui? Oo  
  
Hao: vine para la entrevista...  
  
Kisuka: pero si hoy le tocaba a Pilika -_-  
  
Hao: esta drogandose en el baño.  
  
Kisuka Oo ejem... cof, cof! bueno entonces empezaré contigo ^^UU  
  
Hao: claro, n_n pero apresurate _  
  
Kisuka: Oo mega-cambio... cof! difunto esposo ¿cuales son tus razones para decir que eres inocente del asesinato?  
  
Hao: en primer lugar, no soy difunto no estoy muerto aún _ y segundo, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, ya que todos son diminutos...   
  
Kisuka: oye soy tu Viuda esposa... responde!  
  
hao: QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO! _ ¿desde cuando eres mi esposa que no me habia enterado? Oo  
  
Kisuka: desde que yo dije _  
  
Hao: sí, sí como tu digas, ¿y sabes? yo no fui el asesino de esa vieja, que ni siquiera se el nombre... ¿y sabes por que?  
  
Kisuka: No... eso te he estado preguntando todo el rato -_-  
  
Hao: por que yo lo digo.  
  
ZAS  
  
Kisuka: eso no me vale, eres el malo de la serie ¿tienes prueba para decir eso?  
  
Hao: no, no tengo, pero si te mato no le podrás decir a nadie que piensas que soy el asesino.  
  
Kisuka: LO SABIA ERES UN ASESINO!!!   
  
hao: he dicho que no, todas mis fans lo saben (mirada seductora)  
  
Kisuka: sí, sí claro, fans... y yo soy la sirenita...  
  
Hao: ya me hartaste _  
  
el amyor de los Asakura se sube sobre el espiritu del fuego  
  
Kisuka: tu no pensarás matar a tu linda esposa...   
  
Hao: pues... n_n (sonrisa de drogadicto, pobre estuvo mucho tiempo con Yoh) apuesto que sí.  
  
Hao persigue a Kisuka mientras esta arranca.  
  
Kisuka: BUA!!! en el proximo capitulo habran mas pistas y dejen reviews para que Hao no me mate :S  
  
  
  
------ HunterxHunter ----------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: HOLA!!! muchas gracias por tu rev ^///^  
  
estas confundido?? pero si esta muy facil, Tuapi te daría información, pero murio... que en paz descanse XD  
  
no te preocupes volverá para el proximo capitulo...  
  
len?? pero si Len es detective Oo bueno, aunuqe tambien existe esa posibilidad, pero necesito razones...  
  
Bebe yo tambien te eche mucho de menos, no sabes cuanto y tambien me moría por dentro, ahora... ahora por fin hemos hablado, pero estoy segura, ya no me quieres... no me hablas, siempre estas ocupado, prefieres jugar o conversar con la Cony, espero podamos conversar esto...  
  
----- sora_121 ----------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tener tiempo de leer esto, Horo-horo?? Mi horito!!! TT^TT me niego a creerlo, pero quien sabe, es muy "amigo" de Len ¿será para encubrirse?  
  
espero que sigas opinando, que falta poco.  
  
----- Karin Hitomi Kitzune --------------------------  
  
kisuka: holazas!!!! que hay de nuevo... ¿cada día más loca, como yo? jajaja espero que no ._.U  
  
jijijijiji gracias por tu alabanza, soy grande pero chiquita a la vez XD ¿mi historia de calidad? si es una vil plagia, espero que no me demanden XD ¿estas intrigada? pues yo tambien Oo Anna se lleve DEMASIADO bien con Hao, pero ya verás que no todo es feliz, en este capitulo Len estuvo mucho más celoso... JAJAJAJA aunque quiera no puedo dejar de colocar yaoi -_-  
  
¿Jun? es una buena candidata, yo pensé lo mismo... puede ser, puede ser... demasiado posible, es un pz gordo XD pero si Jun es muy flaca jajajaja si, la flauta pudo usarla como cerbatana, pero ¿para que coloco la cerbatana al lad de su asiento? eso la hacia mas sospechosa aún, pero puedes tener la razón, debes esperar solo un poco más, jajajaja el plano no llega, te lo intentaré mandar por mail, y como quedaste sin neuronas SI!!! me Libro del estupido... cof,cof! digo del tan esperado custionario (dios existe Xd) y bueno mi detective privado, a trabajar para atrapar al asesino.  
  
----- C-erika -------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: bueno, bueno, en eso tienes razón, la única arma posible era la cerbatana, pero ¿si fue la abeja? XD  
  
ya estoy disvariando, Oo ahora crees que son todos???  
  
bueno, puede ser que uno, le inyacto algo, el otro dejo libre la abeja, otro se aseguro clavandole el veneno con la cerbatana, y asi... quien sabe XD bueno sigue mi pequeña detective.  
  
----- sebaschaves ---------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: ¿te gusto? me algro mucho, mucho ^U^  
  
creo que estas a osuras, te quedaste sin sospechosos XD  
  
Ryu era un buen candidato, pero creo que no pudo obtener la cerbatana, y Len... vaya todos estan detrás del pobre de Len, pero es eñ detective, aunque no me sorprendería nada, en mi fic todo puede pasar y tu papel es descubrir al asesino.  
  
----- GINGETSU -----------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: no te enojes... si te creo, si tu dices que escribo bien, asi será, no eres la única, es solo que siento aveces que te obligo a leer, pero em alegra que pienses que este fic es bueno, espero no haberte molestado con lo que dije, no fue mi intención...  
  
y ahora necesito tu brillante cerebro para que ayudes a desenmascarar al asesino.  
  
----- Chocolana ----------------------------------  
  
MAMI!!!!!!! hola, tanto tiempo, pensé que ya me habias abandonado por mi nueva hermanita XD como puedo pensar eso... bueno ya ves... me encantan los celos, aqui hay más y en el proximo capitulo tambien habra jijiji que mala soy... pobre del morocho, que se quedara solo XD  
  
y como tu lo entiendes todo, estaras de acuerdo que Len es horo y chocolatin no debe entrometerse, pero creo que jugaré un poco con él, jijijijiji escribo lindo??? muchas gracias mami, no sabes cuanto me levantas el animo n//n  
  
holitas Tía preciosa, mi mamita no es irresponsable, solo que... que a veces no tiene timepo, si eso, no tiene tiempod e escribir, pero yo se que escribe bien, espero te haya llegado mi rev, y espero que ese SI lo continues, y bueno, espero tus sospechas eh? que confío que logres dar con el asesino, el chocolate se lo daré a Tuapi cuando reviva Oo 


	6. falta poco

En la hora del almuerzo, Len sacó el pequeño libro negro de su bolsillo.  
  
al Parecer a Chocolove no le causó ninguna gracias, ¿por que la criada no se lo había confiado a él?  
  
- entiendala, todos temen a la polícia, pero con los detectives es muy diferente... - dijo Len, al ver la cara de disgusto que su amigo colocaba.  
  
- esta bien, supongo que me permitirá ver esas notas...  
  
- claro...- dijo extendiendole el librito.  
  
Chocolove se entretuvo hojeandolo, mientras Len seguía comiendo.  
  
- hay muchas notas... pero solo encuentro relevante a cinco- dijo el moreno.  
  
- pensaba de igual manera, solo cinco se ajustan a los pasajeros.  
  
el moreno devolivó el pequeño libro y leyó las cinco notas que habia escrito en su cuaderno.  
  
CL 52. Noble iglesa. Marido.  
  
RT 362. Doctor. Harley Street.  
  
MR 24 Antigüedades falsificadas.  
  
XVB 724 Inglés. Estafa.  
  
GF 45 Asesinato frustrado. Inglés.  
  
- bien, veo que pensamos igual...  
  
- veamos, la primera si me permite decirlo se ajusta a la de su esposa.  
  
- muy de acuerdo, Pilika es viciosa al juego, nunca le he dado ningun centavo para que los gaste en casinos, supongo que puede haber ido a ver a la señora Eliza.  
  
- y lo del marido bueno...- dijo Chocolove un poco acongojado.  
  
- si lo sé, lo más probable es que posea una amante, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, además sé que ella fue la que visito a la difunda el día del viaje.  
  
- ¿como?  
  
- pues Pilika es muy elegante cuando quiere demostrarlo, él portero es muy caballero y no nos iba a dar pista alguna, pero al mostrarle la foto se sobresalto ligeramente....  
  
- excelente, es muy suspicaz- rió y añadió- entonces ella la siguió desde Pinet... al parecer esto no armoniza para nada con sus sospechas.  
  
- ya le dije, tengo la pista pero no va a la persona deseada, no le contaré en que consiste trabajaremos cada cual por su lado...  
  
- estaba bien, sigamos con el segundo doctor...  
  
- la señorita Jun, esto le corresponde a la señorita Tamao, pero me gustaría estar ahi...  
  
- como diga, el tercero... eso se ajusta a Fausto e Yoh, pero no acabo de creerlo, ambos son pofesionales con prestigio...- dijo Chocolove soltando un supiro.  
  
- una elevada reputación necesita un estafador que se aprecie de listo.   
  
- sí, volviendo a la lista el Ingles. estafa es muy ambiguo.  
  
- lo sé, podría ser cualquier persona, pero él único representante de comercio es Ryu y el último abre muchas posibilidades, podrían ser todos menos los dos arqueologos por su nacionalidad  
  
Chocolove suspiró, aún faltaba mucho, pero no se darían por vencidos.  
  
ambos se dirigieron a la Sûrete (comisaria), en el camino tropezaron con un joven, que venía muy agitado.  
  
- disculpe...- se disculpó el joven, respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
- no tiene importancia, al parecer biene de la Sûrete..  
  
- sí, ¿sabe algo del caso de madam Eliza?  
  
- algo...- respondió Len.  
  
- pues hemos descubierto una tienda de antigüedades, donde el encargado dice haber vendido una cerbata hace poco tiempo.  
  
- ¿podriamos acompañarle?  
  
- claro...  
  
los 3 se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda en medio de la ciudad, no pasaba de ser una tienda importante, solo vendian por decirlo "chatarra", pero al parecer era muy concurrido por estadounidenses de la zona.  
  
el encargado se llamaba Alan (el de shk, ese amigo de horito que tenia un espiritu acompañante "Dodito")  
  
- esa cerbata estuvo ahí desde hace años, solo tenía una y nadie siquiera als miraba, hasta que llegó ese estadounidense...- relató.  
  
- ¿estadounidense?- preguntó el joven vivamente.  
  
- sí, no era de los de alta sociedad, pero al parecer era una persona poco conocedora, de aquellas que puedes engañar facilmente, le conversé de algunas tribus y de los venenos que empleaban y se la llevó asi sin más, le debi haber sacado más dinero...  
  
- bueno ¿reconocería la cerbata y las flechas si las viera? ahora estan en Londres, pero pensariamos el modo de que las vea...  
  
- le cerbata era asi de larga - dijo Alan extendiendo sus brazos, era como el mango de una pluma, era de un color claro, las flechas, todas con púas agudas y descoloridas, pero con una peluza de seda encarnada en cada uno.  
  
- ¿seda encarnada? - preguntó len con curiosidad.  
  
- si, monsieur  
  
- ¿esta seguro que ninguna tenía un copo de seda negra y amarilla? - preguntó Chocolove.  
  
- seguro...  
  
Len sonrió con satisfación y el moreno le quedó mirando.  
  
¿por que se alegraba?¿por que el encargado mentiá o por otra razón?  
  
- bueno ¿me podría decir como era el estadounidense?- preguntó el joven policía  
  
- claro,era uno como cualquiera, tenía una voz nasal, no hablaba francés y masticaba goma, llevaba un gorro por lo que no vi su pelo, llevaba gafas, era alto y flaco, al parecer joven.  
  
le mostraron las fotos de los pasajeros, pero no pudo reconocer al estadounidense.  
  
- al parecer nos hemos equivocada.- dijo Chocolove a su compañero, al salir de la tienda.  
  
- no lo creo, algunas cosas coinciden...  
  
- ¿donde iremos ahora?  
  
- Al Bulevar de los Capuchinos..  
  
- dejeme pensar allí esta...  
  
- la oficina de la universal airlines.  
  
- en ese lugar era donde se sacan los boletos para el vuelo y todo eso, pero no hemos sacado nada...  
  
- no sabes preguntar, encambio a mi se me ocurre algo  
  
ambos se dirigieron a las oficinas en silencio, mostraron su credencial y el joven de elegante ropas, les hizo pasra e intalarse, se llamaba Mosque.  
  
- estoy a su disposición, supongo que vinieron por lo de la lamentable muerte de le señora Eliza.  
  
- si... ¿podria decirme cuando madame Eliza reservó su pasaje? - preguntó Len  
  
- claro, el día diecisiete, lo encargó por teléfono.  
  
- ¿para el vuelo de las doce de él día siguiente?  
  
- si, señor.  
  
- pero escuche de su doncella, que pidió un pasaje para el vuelo de las 8:45  
  
- sí, pero ese vuelo estaba lleno, así que le dimos otro para el de las doce.  
  
- comprendo, que curioso... un amigo estuvo en el vuelo de las ocho y me comentó que el avión iba medio vacío.  
  
- ¡Ah! sin duda muy curioso. hay personas que no llegan y a veces hay equivocaciones, no siempre vigilan lo debido...  
  
La inocente mirada de Len pareció eprturbarlo, por que calló de repente, sus ojos se desviaron y comenzó a sudar.  
  
- hay cosas que no quedan claro, ¿por que no nos cuenta todo? - inquirió  
  
- ¿todo...? no sé...  
  
- claro que lo sabe, tome en cuenta que estamos en un acaso de Asesinato, no lo olvide puede salir muy perjudicado si no ayuda...  
  
Mosque lo miró con la boca abierta y las manos temblorosas.  
  
- vamos... ¿cuanto le pagaron y quien?- preguntó Len, bajó la mirada atónita de Chocolove.  
  
- cinco mil francos, pero yo no conocia a ese sujeto, mi intención no fue dañara a nadie...- dijo en tono de suplica.  
  
- hable...  
  
- vino a verme un hombre, me dijo que iba a Inglaterra el día siguiente, quería pedirle un prestamo a la señora Eliza, pero quería que fuera de impreviso, figuró que asi tendria mas exito. él sabia que la señora viaja tambien a inglaterra, me pidió que le diera el asiento número dos del vuelo de las doce, que dijiera que el de las ocho estaba copado, no me opuse no pensé que esto fuera a terminar así, además los estadounidense son así con sus negocios.  
  
- ¿estadounidense?- preguntó esta vez chocolove.  
  
- sí, él era alto, encorvado, de cabello gris y gafas de montura, encargó el asiento número uno, pero no llegó.  
  
- ¿con que nombre?  
  
- con el de Silas Harper.  
  
- esto es muy grave señor...  
  
y sin decir más los dos hombres salieron de la habitación dejando a Mosque con una cara de espanto.  
  
- lo felicito, ¿como lo supo?  
  
- solo deduje, escuche a un hombre a decir que el vuelo de las ocho estaba casi vacio, su doncella me dijo que habia pedido un pasaje para el primer servicio pero que no pudieron tomarlo y lo otro fue que recordé que uno de los auxiliares mencionó que la señora tomaba frecuentemente el vuelo del primer servicio, eso no armonizaba...  
  
- genial, no se como se le ocurren todas esas cosas.   
  
de pronto Len riendo por lo bajo.  
  
- ¿ocurre algo?  
  
- solo recorde algo   
  
- digame...  
  
- es que horo-horo usaba de esas gafas de montar se veía muy gracioso.  
  
- no pensara usted que...- repuso sorprendido.  
  
- no, piensa usted mal, solo recordé eso, no por que él fuera mi sospechoso sino...- pero decidió callar.  
  
- sino por que no puedes dejar de pensar en él- dijo Chocolove sonriendo divertido.  
  
-... alguien estaba interesado por que la difunta tomara ese vuelo, pero falta saber quien... - dijo intentando cambiar el tema, pero por un momento ssu mejillas tomaron un color carmesi.  
  
- esto esta interesante, creí por un principio que andabamos tras la pista de una mujer, ahora parece que es un hombre...   
  
Len no contestó sacó una hoja de revista de su bolsillo y la contempló.  
  
- ¿que mira?  
  
- una condesa en traje de baño- explicó   
  
- ¿usted cree que? pero ella no podria representar el papel de un estadounidense, actuó en sus tiempos pero no encaja- dijo Chocolove.  
  
- nunca dije que encajase- dijo y siguió mirando la fotografía.  
  
- ¿donde iremos ahora?- preguntó el moreno  
  
- pues necesito pensar y que mejor que el hogar- dijo un poco con burla- estaré ausente dos días, haga lo que crea mejor, a veces es mejor descansar un poco.  
  
- no será que quieres ir a casa a verlo...- dijo con picardía.  
  
Len no contestó, se sonrojo intensamente y caminó con rápidez.  
  
***************  
  
Anna llegó a la peluquería un poco nerviosa, no por temer al jefe de esta, sino por que corría el riesgo de perder el empleo.  
  
El dueño la resivió de mal talante y después de descargar todo su enojo sobre ella la dejó ir, al salir notó que su única amiga Mary le hacia un guiño muy significativo.  
  
Mary era una rubia, alta, de tez blanca y siempre llevaba dos moños a los lados y aunque le hacia verse un poco infantil era muy atractiva para los hombres, no a muchos le agradaba que hablara en tercera persona, pero ella explicaba que era para pasar el rato.  
  
- Mary cree que no debes hacer caso, no haces nada malo, ugh... llegó esa pesada con su perro que tanto trabaja causa a Mary- dijo y se dirigió a la entrada.  
  
Anna sonrió y se dirigió al despach0 continuo donde dos señoras conversaban animadas.  
  
- es ella, estoy segura- exclaó una de las dos.  
  
- buenos días, señoras- saludo con aire desenvuelto- ¿quiere lavarse y peinarse, o prefiere tintura?  
  
- ¿no es usted la muchacha que prestó declaración ayer, la que iba de pasajera del avión?- la atajó sin siquiera responder la pregunta.  
  
- si, señora.  
  
y a pedido de las dos señoras, Anna les relató todo lo ocurrido, de vez en cuando se detenia a responder algunas preguntas, era muy fácil relatar y responder pregjntas de los clientes, pero ya después de una larga semana sus nervios estaban muy altos, pero prefirió calmarse y se presentó donde su jefe y pidió con todo descaro aumento de sueldo.  
  
Después de unos minutos de una pequeña discusión, el dueño termino cediendo a regañadientes.  
  
- Mary esta feliz de tu aumento...  
  
- gracias.  
  
- mary no teme al jefe, él nos respetara.  
  
Desde ese día, Anna repetía la misma historia con pequeñas variantes, como una actriz que repite su papel en el escenario.  
  
La cita con Hao fue perfecta, la comida y el teatro hicieron buen efecto en la rubia, la noche fue encantadora en que cada palabra y confidencia son revelación de una mutua simpaía y gustos comunes.  
  
parecía un milagro que dos personas tuviesen tantos gustos comunes.  
  
Un día, al abrir Anna su pequeña cartera, dejó caer una carta de Hao.  
  
- Mary quiere saber quien es tu novio...  
  
- no sé que quieres decir- dijo Anna recogiendola rapidamente, intentando sonar indiferente.  
  
- mary se siente mal por que su amiga no confia en ella.  
  
- es un joven que conoci en Le Pinet...  
  
Cuando el dueño llamó a su amiga, sintió un gran alivio.  
  
Esa carta era una invitacióna cenar la noche del sábado y al recibir su aumento de salario se wsintió tan contenta que decidió ir a comer en un restorante de primera.  
  
Se sentó en una mesa, donde había un joven y una señora, que pagó y se retiró. Sin prestarle atención al joven siguio sus costumbres, comer mientras leía una revista.  
  
Anna levantó instintivamente la mirada y se encontró con ese joven que la miraba fijamente, esa cara no le resultaba completamente desconocida.  
  
- ¿no me reconoce usted?- saludo el joven con una inclinacion de cabeza.  
  
Anna lo miró con más atención, el joven tenía una cara de buen muchacho y poseía un atractivo atrayente, casi como un imán.  
  
- no, nos han presentado, soy Yoh jijijiji- rió el joven con gracia.  
  
- claro, usted era uno de los arqueologos que viaja en el avión, me llamó Anna  
  
- encantado Anna jijijiji  
  
la rubia pudo notar que Yoh estaba más que satisfecho, encantado.  
  
"después de todo es francés, todos dicen los mismo... además esa risita que tiene me causa mucha gracias"- pensaba mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada.  
  
- no sabía yo, que estaba en Inglaterra...- dijo Anna intentando de entablar una conversación.  
  
- sí, pero mañana volvemos a Francia.  
  
- lastima...  
  
- ¿aún no detienen a nadie?- preguntó Yoh abruptamente.  
  
- no, pareciera que el caso ya esta olvidado, no me extrañaría que lo hubieran abandonado.  
  
- no creas eso, ellos trabajan en secreto jijijiji  
  
- espero que no sea cierto lo que dices- diji Anna estremeciendose, era extraño con ese joven podía desenvolverse facilmente, con cierta familiaridad y añadió- ¿quien crees que fue?  
  
- yo no, era muy linda como para matarla jijiji.  
  
- ya lo creo, prefieres matar a las feas que a las bonitas...  
  
- no crea, uno se puede enamorar de las binitas y al no ser correspondido pueden salir los celos y pensar que matarla sera complaciente.  
  
- ¿y es complaciente?  
  
- no lo sé, aun no lo he probado- dijo Yoh y rió con gracia.  
  
- pareces muy preocupado de las mujeres bien parecidas.  
  
- claro, las mujeres estan sobre el deber  
  
- no lo sé- dijo Anna con duda- prefiero mi trabajo que un hombre, si no, no tendría bdinero con que vivir.  
  
- ¿por que?, trabajando gana dinero, descansando y atendiendo a la mujer lo gasta, esto último es más ideal que lo primero.  
  
Anna rió divertida.  
  
- bien, yo prefiero que un hombre se divirtiera conmigo y no me vea como un deber que hay que cumplir.  
  
- nadie, sería capaz de sentir eso con usted.  
  
Anna se ruborizo levemente, ante la seriedad con que el joven lo había dicho.  
  
- cuando la vi, pensé que sería divertido encontrarmela de nuevo y aqui estoy conversandole- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
conversaron de los trabajos de arqueología y otras cosas, ya pasada unas horas Anna anunció que debía retirarse.  
  
- ¿podriamos, podriamos cenar esta noche conmigo?- preguntó incómodo.  
  
- lo siento, tengo otro... otro deber que cumplir- dijo omitiendo lo de la cita con Hao.  
  
- no, nos veremos en un buen tiempo- dijo Yoh tomando entre sus manos la de Anna, y mirandola con tristeza que enternecio a la rubia.  
  
- espero verlo pronto- dijo Anna con tanta sinceridad que se sorprendió, ella no era así, pero en ese instante le nació decirlo.  
  
¿por que con yoh se sentía tan especial? le gustaría saberlo, pero no se verían en un buen tiempo, aunque solo quisas, quien sabe, se encontrarían antes de lo previsto.  
  
********  
  
- en casa...- dijo len con cinismo, mientras abrió la puerta de su casa y varias sirvientes salían a resivirlo.  
  
se dirigió a la mesa, donde lo esperaba Pilika, quien estaba sola en un extremo de esta.  
  
- buenas- saludo Pilika sonriendo.  
  
- ....  
  
Len se sentó a la mesa en silenció, comió lentamente sin dirigir su mirada en ningun momento a su "esposa"  
  
- querdio... ¿han adelantado algo del caso?  
  
- sí, pero no compartiré mis ideas contigo- dijo Len tan friamente y cortante que Pilika se sobresaltó.  
  
- supongo que con Horo-horo, el domador de yeguas te abriras y le diras todo- dijo Pilika con fastidio y rió chillonamente.  
  
- no hables así de él, hablo lo que quiero con quien deseo...  
  
- esta bien querido, no cuestionaré eso- dijo con mirad desafiante.  
  
- dime, ¿pedise algun prestamo a Eliza?- preguntó el joven de ojos dorados, mirando despreocupadamente por la ventana.  
  
- claro que no, no pensarás...- dijo alarmada.  
  
- vamos, solo dimelo, si fuera asi no diría mucho  
  
- ¿que importa eso? ¿acaso te preocupas por mi?, además sé que no me crees ninguna palabra, sé que me odiuas y te alegraria que muriera- y trás decir esto volteó y salió del comedor.  
  
Len quedó parado al lado de la ventana, la sien le latía con violencia.  
  
" ¿odio?, sí es verdad... me alegraría que muriera, ¡que fastidiosa es la vida!"- pensó mientras se dirigía al patio.  
  
- ¡llegue primero!- gritó alguien a su espalda.  
  
Len volteó y se encontró con un agitado Horo-horo apoyado una de sus manos en un árbol, su mirada se enterneció al mirarlo.  
  
- buenos días horo-horo...- saludó.  
  
- Len, que gusto verte, no pensé que volvieras tan pronto- dijo entrecortadamente volteando a mirarlo.  
  
- no veo que te sorprenda mucho...  
  
- en realidad no estoy sorprendido, alguien me habló de tu llegada.  
  
- ¿quien?  
  
- nos encontramos denuevo- dijo una voz jadeante al lado de horo-horo, al parecer había corrido mucho.  
  
- TU!!- gritó Len por la sorpresa, no esperaba tener que encontrarse con Chocolove en ese lugar y menos con Su horo-horo.  
  
- no te enojes, solo que quise visitar a un viejo amigo, que casualidad que vivan tan cerca- dijo Chocolove respirando con dificultad.  
  
- no estoy enojado, ¿cuando llegaste?- preguntó intentando mantener la calma, pero estaba un poco tenso y tenía los puños cerrados.  
  
- esta mañana, lo fui a buscar al aeropuerto- explicó el peliazul.  
  
- corres muy rápido, no pude alcanzarte  
  
- pero vas mejorando- dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Con que jugando a esta edad- dijo Len y soltó un suspiro.  
  
- Chocolove y yo, no somos unos amargados como tu, nos justa disfrutar al aire libre...  
  
- ya veo, iré a cabalgar- dijo simplemente y voteó alejandose.  
  
- creo que no le gustó para nada, encontrarme aqui y menos con algo que es suyo- dijo Chocolove y rió.  
  
- no digas tonterías, vamos nosotros también cabalgaremos...  
  
Horo-horo escogió su mejor caballo, como Chocolove no sabía montar, anduvo en el mismo caballo que su amigo, de vez en cuando se topaban con Len que les dirigía una fría mirada y seguia su recorrido, Chocolove reía, le causaba gracia ver al garn detective calculador y sabelotodo, tan fragil y a la deriva tratandose de horo-horo.  
  
Ambos se habían detenido a descansar, mientras el caballo tomaba de un arroyo.  
  
- no sé por que le molesta tanto- dijo Horo-horo tendiendose boca arriba en el pasto y añadio- ¿no le habras dicho algo sobre mi?  
  
- ¿yo?, para nada, como piensas eso de mi- la mirada de inocencia de su amigo le hizo sospechar.  
  
- ¿que le dijiste?  
  
- nada...  
  
- vamos, dime si o te quedaras sin alojamiento esta noche.  
  
- esta bien, no te enojes, solo hablamos de lapiz labial  
  
- ¿lapiz labial?  
  
- sí, traías uno en tu bolso.  
  
- sí, era para mi prima.  
  
- pues yo quería divertirme y...  
  
- ¿y?- preguntó- tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.  
  
- y bueno, le dije que lo utilizabas para marcar a tu "presa" antes de terminar.  
  
- ¿presa? ¿terminar? habla claro, que no entiendo.  
  
- que con el lapiz labias, marcabas a las personas cuando terminabas de tener sexo con ellas.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿que le digiste que??!!- gritó abriendo los ojos de par en par y levantandose rápidamente.  
  
- no te sulfures, solo fue una broma...  
  
- claro una broam, ahora Len cree que me acoste contigo o algo por el estilo- dijo con enfado, pero luego de unos minutos rió- tu nunca cambias, debe estar pasandolo muy mal, iré hablar con él.  
  
Muy cerca de ahí, Len ataba el caballo al establo.  
  
- no entiendo que trama ahora- dijo len mordiendose el labio inferior- daré un paseo, no quiero verlos junstos de nuevo, debo calmarme.  
  
*******  
  
hao estaba en su consulta atendiendo a la última persona.  
  
Miss Lili, su secretaria, se dirigió a él, para avisarle que sus proximos clientes habían cancelado la hora, ese último tiempo, su clínica estaba casi vacía y había mucha paz.  
  
"Este negocio se acabo para mí, lo chocante es que a Anna le haya ido tan bien, que estúpidas son las personas, como si al estar en la silla de un dentista, como si fueran atacarlos, que negocio tan raro es un asesinato, creí que sería fuente de ingreso y no es así, como dentista estoy liquidado ¿que sucedería si atrapasen a Pilika? ¿volveran mis clientes? eso da igual, lo importante es Anna, es adorable, la deseo y no puedo tenerla hasta que... que fastidioso"  
  
sonrió  
  
"espero todo marche bien,ella esperará, ¡diablos! me marcharé a Canada, si, eso."  
  
Aquella noche cenó con Anna, no le costó trabajo mostrarse alegre y animado.  
  
- me gustaría hacer algo- dijo Hao- si fuese detective de novela, buscaría una pista o me convertiría en la sombra de alguien.  
  
Anna le tocó en aquel momento el brazo.  
  
- mire, ahí esta Lyserg el escritor- dijo apuntando discretamente un rincón.- ¿si lo vigilamos?  
  
El animo de Anna era contagioso y Hao terminó sediendo.  
  
Lyserg se levantó, ambos estaban listo para la caza.  
  
continuara.........................................................  
  
Kisuka: volvi!!! otro capitulo espero no haber demorado mucho, aunque lo tenia listo hace mucho y se me habia olvidado que lo había treminado ôo alguien entendió eso? bueno el día de hoy la entrevista...  
  
tuapi: ALTO!!   
  
Kisuka: a si, se me olvidaba...Tuapi no estaba muerto, es que le dió un ataque por comer chocolate y lo enterramos y resulta que tenía esa enfermedad que puede estar días sin respirar, pero estaba vio y.. eso!  
  
Tuapi: que buen redaccion -_-  
  
Kisuka: ya callate y dejame hacer la entrevista tranquila.  
  
Manta: aqui estoy..  
  
Kisuka: Ôo si no te llamé, pero bueno ya que estas aqui, dime por que no fuiste el asesino?  
  
Manta: Me ves cara de asesino?  
  
kisuka: pues aqui todos son sospechoso.  
  
Manta: bueno en primer lugar, yo fui quien la encontró muerta.  
  
Kisuka: -_- eso no ayuda mucho, eso es aún más sospechoso.  
  
Manta: bueno, pues además son muy chiquito, si hubiera tirado la flecha, hubiera dando en otro lugar -///-  
  
Kisuka: claro, pero con ayuda de Opacho hubieras alcanzado.  
  
Aparece Opacho auspicio de Chocolove.  
  
kisuka: ¬¬** quiero al verdadero!!   
  
## Tecnica secreta número 1##   
  
Chocolove: -_o  
  
Opacho: aqui estoy n_n  
  
Manta se sube a los hombros de Opacho.  
  
Kisuka: jajajaj JAJAJA WUAJAJAJA  
  
Manta: ¿De que te ríes Ô///o ?  
  
kisuka: no me llegan ni a la cintura XD  
  
Opacho: no fue mi culpa salir tan enano -//-  
  
Manta: y menos cabezon...  
  
Kisuka: WUAJAJAJ COF! cof! definitivamente Manta no parece ser el sospechoso principal, pero tabien puede haber alguna posibilidad.  
  
Opacho llevando aún a Manta caen sobre Kisuka.  
  
Kisuka: AH!! ENANOS PERVERTIDOS!!! ME APLASTAN!!  
  
Manta: @@  
  
Opacho -///-  
  
Tuapi: joven Manta, no lo veo   
  
como hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar los rev (gomen nasai), solo los nombrare, espero que de todas formas sigan dejando rev que me levantan en animo n_n, aunque sean pocos TT^TT  
  
Muchas gracias a: C-Erika (gracias por tu apoyo, sé que esta confuso, pero espero que adelantes algo, Pilika podria ser la mas sospechosa, además de todo es drogadicta y esos si que hacen cualquier cosa, aunque aun faltan elementos importantes); Chocolana (mami!!... me tienes que presentar a todos mis hermanitos, tienes mucho aguante oO, Hao es mi difunto esposo y el Ivan es mi esposo actual XD, bueno en este capitulo hay mucho celos pensados en ti jijiji, Chocolove es muy simpatico por lo mismo hay que ponerlo al medio para que sea mas divertido n_n espero compartas tus sospechosos con tu hijita, como sabes a lo mejor te doy algunas pistas, la que mas sabe de la historia XD esperen, deberia saber -_- sí, Eliza tiene una hija, y espero que pienses si no... tengo una mamá sin neuronas? O.o Tuapi ya esta aqui... Tuapi: HOLA!!! Kisuka: callate Tuapi: X_x bueno mami, espero sigas participando, y debería retarte por no subir NADA!!! estoy muriendo de curiosidad desde hace mucho y sino actualizas yo tampoco) Y tatatatatatataaaaa Seinko (Ôo y de donde salieron los tambores? bueno jeje gracias por el mega-largo rev, me sorprendi sorpresivamente XD quien te metió en la cabeza que era Hao?? AND MY??? -_- creo que todos los capitulos que quedan que no son muchos, estaras diciendo que es Hao y bueno, a lo mejor es verdad quien sabe? yo no... tus super-mega-sorprendentes pruebas son mmm como decirlo validas? el pañuelo de seda... OO WUACALA!! si fuera Eliza me pondria a vomitar y me pelaría, le tiraab monedas?? y le calló en un ojo y se lo sacó n_n lo de los aparatos dentales haria mucho ruido, tienes un complejo de piromana y fijate que no la quemó, sinó se hubiera encendido la alarma para incendio, ESPEREN! hay alarmas de incendio? ._. los escarabajos tiran gases fetidos? tiene complejo horo-horo?? lo del hilo, si la ahorca -_- claro pasa el hilo por todo el avión y después abre la maleta y la chaqueta esta intacta si!! bravo!! cof! cof! bueno te dire que... todas tus razones estan mal -_- pero vas por buen camino n_n el caminon de la luz divina Ôo ya se me hizo largo y esta cosa tonta me dice que no hay mas espacio asi que no puedo seguir escribiendo , ALTO! estoy escribiendo -_-)  
  
Oigan!! esto de todas formas salió largo Oo soy un desastre XD (complejo Chocolana) 


	7. solo falta un paso

SOLO FALTA UN PASO  
  
(Kisuka: perdonen las faltas de ortografía, no pude corregirlo, no tenía tiempo como siempre XD)  
  
Lyserg se levantó, ambos estaban listo para la caza.  
  
Temieron por un segundo que Lyserg tomaría un taxi, pero no lo hizo, caminaba lentamente por las calles arrastrando los pies, de vez en cuando apretaba el paso, en una ocasión como si dudara en cruzar la calle se detuvo con la pierna en el aire, seguía una dirección errática, torcía por tantas esquinas que una vez se encontró en la misma calle y volvía a cruzarla.  
  
- teme que le sigan y trata de despistarnos- dijo Anna con entusiasmo.  
  
Dieron la vuelta a una esquina con mucha rapidez y por poco tropiezan con Lyserg, estaba parado, mirando una carnicería, esta estaba cerrada pero al parecer algo habia llamado la atención del novelista.  
  
- Magnífico, lo que buscaba- dijo Lyserg, hablando solo.  
  
Sacó una libreta, hizo algunas anotaciones y siguió con su caminar.  
  
de vez en cuando Lyserg se detenía, anotaba algo en su libreta y mascullaba palabras muy bajo.  
  
- Anda muy preocupado y habla solo sin darse cuenta- dijo Hao.  
  
mientras esperaban que la luz del semáforo cambiara, pudieron ver la cara del joven novelista, estaba pálido y demudado, lograron leerle los labios.  
  
- ¿por qué no habla ella? alguna razón ha de tener... ahora lo veo claro ¡por eso ha de guardar silencio! - decía Lyserg casi con demencia.  
  
Anna se aferró un poco al brazo de Hao, el escritor ahora avanzaba a agrandes zancadas, de improviso y bruscamente se detuvo frente una casa y abriendo la puerta con una llave se perdía en la penumbra.  
  
- es su casa...- dijo Hao recordando la dirección dado en el tribunal.  
  
- tal vez vuelva a salir... ¡ parece una terrible novela de detectives!  
  
- buenas noches...- escucharon a sus espaldas, en las sombras solo se divisaban un par de ojos dorados- buena noche para seguir un rastro ¿verdad?  
  
y ahora salió a la luz, Len los miraba sonriendo.  
  
Los dos jovenes se llevaron un gran susto, pero Hao se rehusó con facilidad.  
  
- ah! señor Len... ¿aun trata de justificar su inocencia?  
  
- ¿sospecha usted del pobre señor Lyserg?  
  
- y tambien usted, de lo contrario no estaría aqui- dijo Anna.  
  
- en realidad algo por el estilo- dijo Len, recordando la verdadera razón por la cual estaba ahí, aunque gracias a ello se había encontrado con esos dos jovenes, añadio mirandolos inquisitivamente- ¿cual cree usted que es lo más importante para desentrañar el misterio de un asesinato?  
  
- descubrir al asesino- dijo Anna rapidamente.  
  
Len movió la cabeza.  
  
- hay otras cosas más importantes, para mi lo más importante es justificar al inocente - dijo simplemente encogiendose ligeramente de hombros.  
  
- claro, claro...- dijo Anna- sino hay asesino, los demás relacionados con el crimen estan expuestos a sufrir de uno u otro modo.  
  
- ya lo han descubierto por experiencia.- dijo Len sonriendo y añadio con impaciencia- ya sé, hagamosle una visita al señor Lyserg, señorita Anna usted me acompañará como secretaria, aqui tiene un lápiz y un cuaderno para la taquigrafía.  
  
- pero yo no sé taquigrafía - expreso Anna con cierto desconcierto.  
  
Len pareció no escucharla.  
  
- Señor Hao nos reuniremos en una hora en la Casa Monseigneur, arriba- anunció y tocó el timbre.  
  
ninguno tuvo tiempo de reclamar por que pronto se comenzó a abrir la puerta y Hao tuvo casi que correr para no ser descubierto.  
  
Horo-Horo estaba enfrente de la casa de len, sostenía la rienda del caballo en una mano y con la otra golpeaba insistentemente la puerta, llevaba buen rato golpeando.  
  
- debió salir a dar una vuelta- se dijo Horo-Horo para sí y sonrió, Len solo salía cuando algo le preocupaba y sabía que ese algo era él.  
  
Cuando se iba a dar por vencido, alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta.  
  
- ¿Len?- preguntó, ya que a causa de la luz no lograba ver bien.  
  
- tengo cara de ser él- dijo una voz un poco chillona.  
  
- ¿Pilika?- preguntó sorprendido, hace meses que Pilika no vivía con Len.  
  
- ¿que quieres?- preguntó con voz molesta.  
  
- ¿esta Len?- preguntó muy serio, su sonrisa desapareció por completo.  
  
- sí, pero esta ocupado- mintió descaradamente.  
  
- quiero hablar con él, ahora- ordenó Horo-Horo con violencia, nunca Len habia estado ocupado para él.  
  
- no puede bajar desnudo, ven mañana- dijo  
  
Horo-Horo vió las escasas vestimentas que llevaba Pilika y palideció y antes que Pilika cerrara la puerta, él ya se habia dado media vuelta y habia desaparecido.  
  
la casa de Lyserg era pequeña y sería acogedora, a no ser por el gran desorden que habitaba y la suciedad de todo.  
  
- encantado de verle- dijo Lyserg dejando de lado lo que hacia y extendiendo su mano.- usted es.. el señor len, el detective que iba en el avión.  
  
- asi es- acepto el saludo- y ella es mi secretaria, al señorita Anna.  
  
- usted estaba tambien en el avión, no sabia que fuera su secretaria, oh! disculpen el desorden, pasen! pasen!  
  
tirando objetos por allá y por aca, encontraron donde sentarse.   
  
- supongo que debo su visita al asesinato de Eliza- dijo Lyserg ahora serio.- es una chocante concidencia, que yo estuviese escribiendo justamente de cervatanas, realmente soprendente.  
  
- al parecer no le afecta mucho- observó Len.  
  
- ah! eso es verdad, tengo mis métodos, Watson- dijo Lyserg   
  
len sonrió ante su nuevo apodo.  
  
- ¿sabe usted? este asesinato fue una suerte para mi, claro que lo lamento por la difunta, pero es que estoy escribiendo, todo tal cual como pasó, claro esta que en formato de novela  
  
- ¿no le pasará a usted nada por libelista?- preguntó Anna, quien hacia pequeñas anotaciones en su libreta.  
  
- no, claro que no, yo no inculparé a nadie de los que estaba ahi, lo que haré es ingeniosa, realmente ingeniosa- dijo Lyserg con tono ensoñador y añadió- entra una muchacha disfrazada del piloto y logra ocultarse sin que nadie la vea, lleva en una botella de un nuevo gas que libera, asi todos quedaran inconcientes durante tres minutos, los cuales utiliza para lanzarle la flecha envenenada y se lanza en paracaídas descendiendo sobre la costa de Francia- terminó triunfante.  
  
Anna y Len pestañearon.  
  
- Es usted un hombre de talento, que la policía ve con recelo, pero yo vine a consultarle- dijo len acercandose y hablando bajito, realmente le estaba costando actuar con naturalidad.  
  
Anna intentaba no reir.  
  
- Es usted muy amable- sonrió Lyserg y se ruborizó de satisfacción- pero en la vida real sería un pesimo detective.  
  
- examinemos el caso, ¿a quien eligiría como autor del crimen?- preguntó len perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- a los dos francese, Yoh y fausto, ella era Francesa y además estaban muy cerca.  
  
- eso depende del motivo- señalo el joven detective.  
  
- creo que es algo difícil en este caso, hay una hija que ha de heredar, según lo que sé, aunque hay muchas personas que saldrian beneficiadas, todas las que le debían dinero...  
  
- Cierto... por ejemplo Eliza pudo descubrir por ejemplo un asesinato frustrado  
  
- no le entiendo- dijo Lyserg mirandolo sin pestañear siquiera.  
  
- no me haga caso y apropósito... ¿donde compro esa cerbatana?  
  
- ¡maldita cerbatana! - exclamó Lyserg  
  
- no se altere, yo quiero adquirir una para hacer un experimento  
  
- bueno pues no recuerdo, creo que en Absalom o Mitchel&Smith  
  
Anna escribió esto con una profesionalidad tan real, que nadie hubiese descubierto su mentira.  
  
- Esta noche estoy muy contento, estaba atoscado en una de mis novelas, necesitaba un nombre para el delincuente, pero hoy encontre la respuesta en una carnicería, Pargiter. Ese nombre sugiere mucho, además fui descubriendo algunos puntos que me faltaban... ¿por que no habla la muchacha? el joven le dice que hable, pero ella dice que tiene los labios sellados...  
  
- claro, claro... disculpe que lo interrumpa en su relato, pero se hace tarde- dijo Len con impaciencia.  
  
Anna pareció comprender algo y sonrió para sí.  
  
- ¿Como les ha ido?- preguntó Hao.  
  
- Anna hizo bien su trabajo  
  
- no lo creo, Lyserg los observó cuando pasó por detras- dijo Anna sentandose- es muy observador.  
  
- Lyserg no es tan distraido como imaginamos- dijo Len  
  
- ¿Necesita estas direcciones?  
  
- claro, aunque la policia ya sabe que la cerbata fue adquirida en parís por un estadounidense.  
  
- pero ¿la compró un hombre?- preguntó Hao.  
  
- sí- contestó len con una extraña expresión.  
  
hao se notó sorprendido.  
  
- ¿cuantos hombres a tachado usted?- preguntó Anna dirigiendose a len.  
  
- No muchos... eso depende del motivo  
  
- ¿se ha encontrado...?- Hao se contuvo y añadió en forma de escusa- no quiero inmiscuirme en asuntos oficiales, pero ¿se tiene documentos de los negocios de una mujer?  
  
- todos quemados  
  
- una lastima...  
  
- Supongamos por ejemplo, que Eliza tenía pruebas de cierto acto criminal, como de asesinato frustrado contra alguien  
  
- ¿hay algún motivo para creer algo asi?  
  
- Es una de las pocas pruebas documentales que tenemos...- dijo con calma miró de modo especial a la cara de sorpresa que ponían ambos.  
  
- yo sali beneficiada con esto, me han subido el sueldo, aunque sé que no durará mucho...- soltó Anna, intentando cambiar la conversación.  
  
Hao contó su desgracia y len lo escuchó compasivamente.  
  
- lo más probable es que me marche al Canadá - dijo Hao.  
  
- eso es una lástima - dijo Anna con firmeza.  
  
Hao la miró sonriendo.   
  
- pero si descubro al asesino, ¿se quedará?  
  
- ¿lo descucbrirá?- preguntó Hao on un poco de burla.  
  
- con su ayuda, claro  
  
- ¿que clase de ayuda?  
  
- la ayuda de Hao, después la ayuda de Anna...  
  
- ¿que puedo hacer?- preguntó Hao  
  
- no le gustará- le advirtió.  
  
- ¿De que se trata?- preguntó Hao con impaciencia.  
  
- Francamente necesito un chantajista  
  
- ¡un chantajista!- exclamó Hao sin dar créditos a sus oídos.  
  
- eso dije...  
  
- pero, ¿para que?  
  
- para amenazar a alguien con difamarle- dijo Len y añdió al ver que Hao se disponia a hacer otra pregunta- Escribirá usted una carta, yo la haré y usted la copiara... debe hacerla constar que es "privada". en la carta le pedirá una entrevista. le recordará el viaje que usted hizo a Inglaterra en cierta ocasión, también se referirá a unos negocios que ella realizó con Eliza, que han pasado a sus manos...  
  
Anna y hao pestañaron.  
  
- ¿ella? ¿a quien hay que difamar? - preguntó Hao un poco más calmado y prosesando aun las palabras de Len.  
  
- a Pilika- se encogió de hombros.  
  
- pero ella es tu esposa- dijo Anna un tanto sorprendida.  
  
- por eso mismo...- sonri  
  
Anna pareció tan sorprendida que por un momento pensaron que estaba en un estado completo de shock, pero hao la zamorreo un poco y pareció recuperarse.  
  
- ¿por que quiere difamar a su esposa?  
  
- eso es asunto mío, además dentro de poco ya no será mi esposa- sonrió casi complacido Len.  
  
- ¿luego que? - preguntó Hao, al aprecer la noticia no le sorprendia mucho.  
  
- le dará una entrevista, le dirá ciertas cosas, le daré más instrucciones y le exigirá diez mil libras.  
  
- esta usted loco, avisará a la policía.  
  
- ja, recuerde con quien esta hablando, no lo hará- dijo len levantando una ceja.   
  
- pero...  
  
- ¿le gustaría perder su clientela y su carrera?  
  
- acepto...- dijo con resignación y no muy seguro.  
  
- muy bien, coga un papel y un lápiz.  
  
- da usted muchos saltos- dijo Anna mientras Hao copiaba la carta.  
  
- sigo los pasos correspondientes, debo ir elimimando.- dijo simplemente Len.  
  
- ¿eso es lo que usted hace?- quedó pensativa y continuó- ha eliminado a Lyserg.  
  
- tal vez...  
  
- y nos ha eliminado a nosotros tambien... oh! - exclamo derrepente Anna.  
  
- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto el joven Chino (si viene de ahi, aunuqe deberia ser frances)  
  
- eso del asesinato frustrado fue una trampa  
  
- Solo quise ver sus reacciones, y en ninguno de los tres descubro el menor signo, ni un leve pestañeo...  
  
- ya veo... haría usted que la cabeza me diera vueltas, señor Len, debo irme, muchas gracias por la cena...  
  
Anna hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue, lo mismo Len.  
  
Al llegar a su casa sacó una pequeña libreta con once nombres.  
  
Delante de cuatro nombres trazó una cruz.  
  
- Me parece que estos tambien podria tacharlos, pero debo asegurarme primero.  
  
- hola querido...- dijo una voz chillona.  
  
- lo que me faltaba...- suspiró con enfado.  
  
- solo venia a desearte buenas noches- dijo Pilika con ironía y añadio al no ver respuesta de parte de su "marido"- Horo-horo estuvo aqui.  
  
el rostro de Len palideció y la miró a los ojos.  
  
- ¿hablaste con él?- preguntó usando todo el auto dominio que tenía.  
  
- claro... vendrá mañana- sin decir más se dió media vuelta y se fue a dormir.  
  
Len se sorprendió un poco la actitud de su esposa, ¿por que diantres me habla de Horo-horo?, pero no le dió mád importancia y aunque fuera ya muy tarde se arriesgo de hacer una llamada.  
  
- habla manta...- dijo bostezando.  
  
- soy el detective Len  
  
- lo recuerdo perfectamente ¿que desea a esta hora?- su tono parecía un poco iiritado.  
  
- necesito preguntar algo sobre el asesinato de Eliza.  
  
- oh! me siento tan culpable, si la hubiese despertado antes...- se lamentó el pequeño asistente ya mas despierto.  
  
- quiero saber si algo de la mesa estaba en desorden cuando fue descubierta a eliza muerta, no sé las cucharas, el salero, lo que sea  
  
- nada fuera de lo normal, solo que habían dos cucharas de caféw en su plato, siempre pasa cuando servimos apresuradamnte.  
  
- ¿a alguien le faltaba una cuchara?  
  
- no señor, en realidad no me fije mucho en eso, esas cosas siempre nos suceden por escuidos- dijo el pequeñó y volvió a bostezar.  
  
- ¿que le parecen las muchachas francesas?  
  
- ¿eh? las inglesas estan bien para mi- dijo un poco sorprendido.  
  
Después de colgar, marco otro número, estaba realmente cansado, solo quería dormir, pero quería hacer la última llamada.  
  
- ryu al habla- dijo una voz seria  
  
- soy Len, me gustaria conversar sobre el asesinato de Eliza...  
  
- sin rodeos ¿no? ¿len? ¿usted no es uno de los pasajeros que iva en el avion?  
  
- si, soy detective...   
  
- que desagradable, la policia ya estuvo interrogandome...  
  
- pero habra ganado algo para su beneficio ¿verdad?   
  
- claro, no me averguenzo diciendo que gane dinero por haber informado a los diarios.  
  
- Ese dinero le habrá ido muy bien, ya que no pudo obtener el préstamo de París.  
  
- ¿como diablos sabe usted eso?- preguntó Ryu con indignación  
  
- no se sulfure, soy el secreto en persona.  
  
- ¿que desea entonces?- preguntó un poco más calmado.  
  
- se perfectamente que usted tuvo trato con Eliza...  
  
- ¿quien se lo ha dicho? ¡es una infamia, una mentira!   
  
- Tendré que ponerlo en claro  
  
- ¿que quiere decir? ¿ que se propone?- preguntó alterado.  
  
- no se enfade, debe ser... un error.  
  
- Ya lo creo. Confundirme a mi con esa gentuza de alta sociedad, que vive de los prestamistas. Las grandes damas que se endeudan en la mesa de juego... ésas tenían trato con la vieja.  
  
- perdoneme si me he informado mal... - dijo y sin más colgó.  
  
se echo hacia atrás en su cama y se durmió aun con la ropa puesta.  
  
ding! dong!  
  
el timbre insistente no dejaba de sonar, Len aún medio dormido se levantó abrir con la ropa del día anterior.  
  
"creo que Pilika sali" - y con este pensamiento tan agradable abrió la puerta.  
  
- hola Horo-Horo...- saludó bostezando, sonrió al verlo ahí, pero recordo que estaba molesto con él, frunció el ceño e intentó reclamarle por lo de Chocolove, pero se detuvo al notar la seriedad del peliazul, nunca lo había visto así, con una mirada tan fría y calculadora- ¿pasa algo?  
  
- claro que pasa algo- dijo molesto- ¿esta Pilika?  
  
- salió...- dijo sin darle importancia.  
  
- claro, salió...- dijo Horo-Horo cinicamente.  
  
- ¿que pasa?- preguntó levantando una ceja.  
  
- esto es lo que pasa...  
  
Y sin decir nada más y con todo el dolor de su alma, golpeó a Len directamente el la cara, al sentir el frío golpe en su cara Len se tambaleó un poco.  
  
ya más recuperado y sobandose la mejilla, aun más levantó la mirada, pero Horo-Horo ya estaba muy lejos, solo se podía ver su silueta, realmente dolía su mejilla, pero lo que aún más le dolía era su pecho, con ese golpe su corazón se había echo trizas.  
  
"¡¡Diablos!! y ahora ¿por que me golpea? y se supone que yo soy el que debería estar molesto "- pensó molesto y frunció el ceño, estaba avanzando mucho en su investigación, pero definitivamente debería arreglar varias cosas con Horo-Horo y Pilika, para estar completamente bien.  
  
Continuara.................................  
  
Kisuka: Por fin termine!! he tenido muchoooo trabajo XD  
  
tuapi: estuviste de ociosa todo el día.  
  
kisuka: lo sé, pero no tenía ganas de escribir, pero ya ven, volvi!!!  
  
Tuapi: ya nos dimos cuenta --U  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu "alegre" animo.  
  
Tuapi: para esto estoy nn  
  
Kisuka: comos sea, hoy tendremos de entrevistado a....  
  
redoble de tambores  
  
Ryu y Horo-Horo  
  
Ryu: no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, tengo una importante reunión.  
  
Kisuka: ¿no pudo obtener el préstamo de París?  
  
Ryu: como diablos lo supiste.  
  
Kisuka: elemental mi querido Watson.  
  
Ryu: Metete tu elemental por $%#€  
  
Kisuka: OO eres un grosero   
  
Tuapi: ¿por que no eres una asesino?  
  
Ryu: eso no te importa bestia piojenta  
  
Ryu se va  
  
Kisuka: COMO LO DETESTO!!!   
  
Tuapi: no tengo piojos!! TTTT  
  
Kisuka: cundo daría para matarlo.  
  
Horo-Horo: hola!! (muestra su sonrisa pepsodent)  
  
Kisuka: ¬ que lindo!!  
  
Tuapi: dime Horo-Horo por que le pegaste a Len?  
  
Horo-Horo: se lo merecía...  
  
Kisuka: pero tu lo quieres.  
  
Horo-Horo: que piense antes de meterse con Pilika.  
  
Tuapi: Oo pero si estan casados.  
  
Horo-horo esta en una esquina, haciendo circulitos en el piso, mientras un aura negra sale de él  
  
Kisuka: cof! cof! nosotros te apoyamos Horo!!  
  
Tuapi: yo se que no eres el asesino.  
  
Horo-Horo: tendre que conformarme con Chocolove.  
  
Kisuka: Oo no!!! chocolove no!!   
  
Horo-horo: además por que piensan que soy el asesino, la que se drogoi fue Pilika...  
  
Kisuka: muy cierto...  
  
Horo-Horo: LEN!! VEN A MATARME!!  
  
(no les suena conocida esa frase? muerte a relena! )  
  
cri-cri  
  
se escucha un balazo  
  
Horo-Horo cae muerto  
  
Kisuka: diablos, no otra vez!  
  
Tuapi: TTTT nos quedamos sin culpable  
  
-------- Lady Tao ------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: en serio te gusto?? es muy distinto de lo que he escrito antes, pero me he esforzado mucho en escribirlo, es dificil escribir algo serio XD  
  
intenté colocar más HoroXLen, pero tu sabes, que aun Len tiene que descubrir aun muchas cosas, y intento apurarlo un poco para terminarlo pronto... gracias por tu animo y espero que sigas leyendo y descubras al asesino WUAJAJAJA   
  
Tuapi: ya se volvio loca...  
  
Kisuka: yo nací loca!!! y ahora que me calmo, te agradesco tu rev y espera un poco, que ya tendras mucho HoroXlen!!  
  
------- c-erika ----------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu rev, espero que tus sospechosos sean los correctos, no te puedo dar más... pistas de las que te he dado. jajajaja  
  
Tuapi: tengo una amita pervertida --U  
  
Kisuka: otra vez te dejaré picada, WUAJAJAJAJA pero no te preocupes todo se solucionara jijiji  
  
------- HunterxHunter ------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: HOLA!!! tanto tiempo XD  
  
Tuapi: no conversan mucho  
  
Kisuka: no, mi pc anda con problemas, pero me alegra que dejes rev, por lo menos no te has olvidado de mi  
  
Tuapi: no creo que se olvide de usted...  
  
Kisuka: mas le valga, sino $%&$#  
  
Tuapi: Oo donde le enseñaron esas palabras?  
  
Kisuka: jijijiji ¿que palabras? cara de inocencia   
  
Tuapi: da igual --U  
  
Kisuka: ¿aun piensas que es len? yo te recomiendo que cambies de sospechoso, solo te lo recomiendo.  
  
Tuapi: solo lo quieres despistar... sabes que esta confundido  
  
Kisuka: TU CALLATE!! es mentira!! yo lo quiero mucho para engañarlo ¿cierto ivan? ¿CIERTO?  
  
Tuapi: y hasta habla sola Oo  
  
Kisuka: callate!! y sobre mi difunto esposo... cof! cof! ¿yo dige difunto esposo?  
  
Tuapi: y ahora sufre de perdida de memoria  
  
Kisuka: CALLATE!!  
  
Tuapi: xX  
  
------- Seinko ---------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: HOLA!!!! kisuka da saltitos   
  
Tuapi: que emocionada, es solo la seinko.  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬U Callate!! es que la echo de menos, solo la vi un día en toda la semana.  
  
Tuapi: eso te pasa por enfermarte, floja!  
  
kisuka le metió un calcetín en la boxa  
  
Kisuka: mucho mejor nn Cholatín, se esta divirtiendo mucho, pobreshito de Len, debe haberle dolido XD  
  
Tuapi: mhm...  
  
Kisuka: y quedate tranquila, no sera un HaoXanna, bueno por el momento si, pero al final aparecerá el principe azul con armadura y con su risita estúpida Oo no! quise decir con su LINDA risita...  
  
Tuapi: hmhnmh...  
  
Kisuka: si Tuapi, lo que digas... ¿matar a Lyserg? no puedo, va contra el libro (acuerdate que es una adaptación), pero va a morir alguien más aún.  
  
Tuapi: ¿quien? ¿quien?  
  
kisuka le viuelve a meter un calcetín a la boca  
  
Kisuka: es SE-CRE-TO ¿quien te metio esa cabeza que el asesino es Hao?  
  
Tuapi apunta a Kisuka  
  
kisuka: cof! cof! bueno Len se casó con Pilika por que en el libro len tenia que estar casado con alguien y la elegi a ella, por que si.  
  
en realidad cuando eran jovenes Len sientió una atracción por ella y por la presión de su familia terminó casandose con ella, pero bueno! ya ves! el amor por Horo es más fuerte y yo no estoy loca!!! no!!  
  
Tuapi: loca! loca!  
  
Kisuka: ya solo un poco!!! soy la loca del mundo!! WUAJAJAJAJA 


End file.
